Miss Movin' On
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: After Ally and Austin breakup, Ally wants to forget him and move on. But Austin isn't making it any easier. Austin is already starting to date again. Everything Austin does with his new girlfriends is the same thing he did with Ally which only breaks her heart even more. Will she manage to move on?
1. The Breakup

**Chapter 1**

**The Breakup**

* * *

Tears stream down my face. I wipe them away but more tears build up and fall again. I keep running down the dark and cold street. My feet hurt really bad but my heart feels even more worse. Maybe even broken. It's such a coincidence that it's raining. I suddenly slip on mud. I don't bother to get up. I just lay there crying my heart out. If you're wondering what the heck is going on, Ill tell you.

It started when Austin took me to prom. It was really fun until Austin disappeared in the crowd. I waited an hour until I got up and started searching for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. I went to see if he was in the bathroom. I heard something in the closet...

* * *

_Flashback_

"Austin?"

I moved closer to the janitor's closet. I heard something similar to... moaning? What is going on in there? I held the doorknob. Should I open it? What could be in there? I don't want to open it cause it would be none of my business but curiosity takes over me and I open it. The moment I do, my heart breaks into million of millions of pieces. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! This can't be happening! Tears are building up in my eyes and it makes my vision all blurry.

"Austin..." I whisper.

He turns his head and looks at my wide eyed. I can't believe he was just cheating on me with my best friend. He didn't notice me at all when I opened the door until I said his name. He was too busy kissing Cassidy.

"Ally? Ally, no. This isn't what it looks like."

_This isn't what it looks like._ That's what they all say. But it actually is what it looks like. We dated for exactly 1 year! Today was our anniversary! And prom! He did this today! Why!? Why did it have to be today!?

"Ally?"

He lets go of Cassidy and steps closer to me. He holds my hand but I snatch it away.

"Don't you dare touch me." I warn.

"Ally-"

"No, go back to Cassidy. Im sure you were enjoying that."

"Ally no, please. Just hear me out." I pleads.

I look at Cassidy who is smirking.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you. And you, Austin. I can't believe you would do it today. Our anniversary AND prom!"

"Im so sorry, Ally."

"Saying it won't do any good. We're done."

"Ally! Please!"

He grabs my hand again. This time, I pull away and then slap him. Hard. The sound of my hand slapping his cheek echoes the hallways. He's now laying on the floor rubbing his now red hand marked face. I turn around and start running...

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

And here I am now. Laying on the dirty mud crying in the rain. I don't really care. When I finish I get up and start walking. A car passes by a puddle and guess who was right next to it? Yeah, today is not my day. I keep walking. My feet are sore. Why did I have to wear high heels? Before I could take them off, one of the heels break. Great! My ankle is now broken...

_The Next Day_

I walk to my locker and ignore everyone around. I twist the lock open and put my books in. I get my other books and look at my pictures. They're all Austin and me. I sigh and take them out. I close my locker and put them in the garbage. I look over to see Austin looking at me. His hurt face makes me feel guilty. Then I remember who's fault it is. I glare and walk away. I walk over to Kira and Trish. I stop as I see Cassidy laughing with them. I don't want to talk with her. Im about to turn around but Trish sees me and stops talking. She yells,

"ALLY! OVER HERE!"

I sigh. I put on the best smile and walk over. I smile at Kira and Trish but don't look at Cassidy.

"Hey, Kira. Hey, Trish." I greet. I don't bother to say hi to Cassidy.

"Hey." Kira smiles.

"So are you okay? You see a little off." Trish says.

"Uh? Well..."

"What is it?" Kira asks.

"Um..."

"Ally, we need to talk." Austin comes out of nowhere. Great, perfect timing. (Note my sarcasm)

"Oh hey, Austy." Cassidy says hugging him.

"Wait, what?" Trish asks.

"Uh?" I say.

"Ally, Im so sorry." Austin breaks the hug and comes closer to me.

"What the heck is going on?" Trish's voice is raising.

"Austy come on, Im bored." Cassidy pulls on his collar and starts kissing him. Rude...

"CASSIDY!? AUSTIN!? ALLY WHAT THE HECK!?" Trish shouts.

"Trish, can we talk somewhere else?" I try my hardest not to look at the two people who's kissing right in my face. Austin pulls away and goes back to me.

"Ally, please-" He tries.

"No, just stay back. Come on Trish." I grab Trish's hand and walk fast to the bathroom. Kira follows.

"Can you explain to me why Cassidy was just kissing YOUR boyfriend, Austin?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"WHAT!?" They both shout at the same time.

"He cheated on me with her last night at prom." I could barely say out loud.

"Oh my gosh, Ally. Im so sorry... That guy is dead! And so is she!"

"Trish, no. Just leave them. They're not worth it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Ally. You're a pretty, smart, and funny girl. You'll get with someone way better than Austin in no time." Kira smiles.

"Thanks, Kira."

"Besides, you won't have to be seeing his cheating face anymore. This is our last year and then we'll be off to college." Trish says.

"I guess you're right."

Trish smiles then gets out her phone and calls someone. A few seconds later, someone picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Austin's voice.

"Six days..." Trish whispers then hangs up. I roll my eyes.

"Trish!"

"What? He breaks my best friend's heart, I break his face." she says. I hug her and Kira.

"You guys are the best." I smile.

"You got that right." Trish says.

* * *

It's my first day of college. I feel... nervous... and a little bit of nauseous... I grab my bags out of the taxi. I look around. So this is the Juilliard School... It's bigger than I imagined it. I sigh and go in. I find the office and it's crowded. I make my way in and grab my schedule. I go outside and look at all the clubs. None of them seem that good. I pass them all and walk in the big building. I find my room number and open it with my new key. Oh. Roommates. This will be interesting...

"Hey, Im-"

"Don't talk to me." a blonde girl holds her hand to my face and walks away. Okay?...

"Uh? Sorry, that's Piper. Im Chelsea." she holds her hand out and I shake it.

"Allyson but you can call me Ally."

"Great! We have another roommate but she's sleeping."

"At 4 o'clock?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's very lazy."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet all of you guys."

"Yeah, I was just heading out. Ill be back."

"Okay, Ill just stay here then."

She smiles and walks out the door. I sigh and start to unpack my stuff. I find a picture of Austin. How the heck did this get in here? Oh well. Im just about to throw it out but Piper beats me to it.

"Why do you have a picture of the principle's son?"

"Principle's son?"

"Yeah, Austin Moon. He's the hottest guy in school."

"Eww."

"Eww?"

"I-I mean... Oh... Good to know."

"Okay, just stay away from him. He's mine." she warns and walks away.

I sigh and throw the picture away. I can't believe they think Austin is hot... Okay, i agree but he's a monster. He cheated on me. He's a jerk. I hope his next victim doesn't suffer. But I bet she will. But he's the principle's son? That means... Austin goes to this school! Oh no. This is just great. Maybe I should have let Trish kill him...

* * *

**And done! I hope the first chapter was good. Tell me your thoughts. What was your favorite part? What was the funniest? I wanna know. Feel free to PM if you want. I don't mind. I love talking to you guys. I wanna get to know you all better. So I will have a question for you guys to answer. Enjoy! :)**

**Question: What's your favorite color?**

**My Answer: I would say, neon yellow. Like the highlighter. :D**

***DISCLAIMER, I don't own anything***


	2. Not A Big Deal

**Chapter 2**

**Not A Big Deal**

* * *

Ally's POV

It's the first day. Im soooooooo nervous. Not because it's the first day, it's because Im worried I might see Austin again. What would I say? What would he say? What will he do? What will I do? Ugh! So many thoughts! I will pray that I won't run into him.

"Are you ready?" Chelsea says.

"Yeah, let's go." I grab my backpack and walk out with her. Im so happy we have classes together. It feels nice to know someone. Oh and guess who was my other roommate that was sleeping at 4 o'clock. Yeah, it was Trish. I can't believe it! I feel so happy. We have some classes together too.

"Here we are." we walk in. I immediately search for the blonde. I don't see him. I sigh of relief. I take a seat next to Chelsea and Trish. Piper is sitting away from us with a group that I assume are the populars. I shake my head and the bell rings. Every other student rushes to their desks. Soon the professor comes in. I get ready to learn math...

I open my backpack and grab my notebook and pencil. The moment I look back up, I see the blonde devil. I groan. _I hate my life._ I put the notebook to my face so that he wouldn't see me. Hopefully he won't sit next to-

"Mr. Moon, you're late. Lucky for you it's the first day so Ill let it slide. Go and sit next to Ms. Dawson. Please raise your hand to show him." the teacher instructs me.

Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. I raise my hand still not looking up. I hear him sit next to me. I try my best not to feel him staring. It's like he's only centimeters away.

"Hey. Im Austin." I hear him whisper in my ear. Oh. He was centimeters away. That explains why I felt a hot breath on the side of my neck. I shiver. Oh. Dear. God. Please help me.

I clear my throat. "Cool." I mutter. I try to disguise my voice. I almost pull it off but Austin keeps talking.

"So what's yours?"

"Uh? Margaret Smith."

"Smith? I thought the teacher said Dawson."

"Oh, well Smith is my middle name."

"So Margaret Smith Dawson?"

"Yeah."

"It's funny. I had a girlfriend who's last name was Dawson. Yeah, but I broke up with her. It wasn't working out. I guess Im just looking for the one, you know?"

My blood boils. He? Broke up with ME? It wasn't working out? You have GOT to be kidding me. He's a total-!

"So what about you?" he asks.

"Well, I did date this guy but he was a stupid jerk. He cheated on me with my best friend. Now he acts like it wasn't a big deal but he was begging me to forgive him. Now, Im happy I didn't forgive him."

"Oh... Well, that's too bad. That guy is a jerk. I wouldn't have done that to you." he says and that's when Ive had enough. I slammed my notebook on my desk revealing my face. His reaction? Shocked and speechless.

"That jerk is you, Austin! And you did to that to me you idiot!" I got up and ran out of the classroom. I couldn't take it. I don't want to talk to him or even have him near me. Im trying so hard to move on. I need to move on. I can't let him affect me or my education. I sigh. Not the best first day I was expecting.

* * *

I decided to go to the rest of my classes. To my surprise Austin was all in them. Yup, this year is gonna be just great. You saw the sarcasm right? Anyways, I tried to ignore him the best I could but I kept feeling his eyes on me. Studying me instead of our lesson. I sat as far away from him as possible. I glanced at him quickly and saw him staring at me with sad eyes. He looked depressed. I didn't care. He told me our breakup wasn't a big deal so oh well.

"Ally!" I heard from behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, hey." I smiled at Chelsea.

"Hey, so what happened during first hour?"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play innocent.

"I mean, when you shouted at Austin and ditched class."

"Oh. That. Hehe... Well..."

"Just tell me, Ally. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

I sigh, "Fine, me and Austin dated for a whole year and during prom and our 1 year anniversary, he cheated on me with my best friend."

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Yeah, but Ill move on."

"That's great. Ill help you."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know. Oh! I can set you up on some dates!"

"No, Chelsea. Im good. Im not ready to date again."

"Okay, fine. But when you change your mind, you know where to go to."

"Okay, okay." I giggle.

We go back to our room. I grab my diary/songbook. I start to write in it vigorously. I had to let every once of sadness and anger in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I have been using you a lot lately. It's just that the whole breakup is very hard. He cheated on me. That's the worse way to breakup. To make it worse, it was with my best friend. Can you believe that? Anyways, now that Im in collage I won't be seeing him, right? Wrong. Guess who is the principle's son? That's right. That blonde devil who shall not be named. He is in ALL my classes. You wanna know the funny thing? He said the breakup didn't matter to him! Can you even believe that!? All of my tears wasted because of him and he says it doesn't matter! What a freaking son of a-_

Whoops! My pencil broke. I sighed and sharpened it. Then I erased the sentence I was about to write. I continued to write.

_So I guess it was all a joke. Im done with him. I need to move on. And I know how. It's the only way to help me. I need to write a song. It will be perfect! I can write it and perform it in front of the whole school! That way he will know how I feel and know that I don't care about him anymore. It's the perfect plan. Only one problem. My __stage fright. Yup, I still didn't get over it. But hey, Im trying. Im working on it, okay? So... I guess that's all for now. Until next time._

_-Allyson Marie Dawson_

I sigh and go to another page. I look at the blank page. I think for a moment. I need inspiration to write a song and lucky for me I have it. I get up and walk to the fridge and get out my pickles. I go back and open the jar and eat one. Yum. I smile and grab the pencil again. Time to write.

**I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry**

"Hey Ally are you in here?"

I quickly close my book and hide it under my pillow. Then Chelsea enters the room. I grab a pickle and bite it.

"Hey, Ally we were wondering if you wanted to watch a- Why are you eating a pickle?" she asks.

"I like pickles." I take another bite of the pickles.

"Okay? So you wanna watch a movie?"

"No, Im good. Im gonna go to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She closes the door and I sigh. I put the pickle jar on my desk and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finish I hop to bed and turn the lights out. I close my eyes. A few minuets later I open them again. UGH! I can't sleep. Get ready for another sleepless night...

* * *

**HEY! How was it? What was your favorite part? What do you think of Austin? I think he's a jerk right now. Anyways, feel free to PM me. I get bored a lot. I love talking to you guys. So please review? I was amazed by all the reviews I got! Thank you guys. On the first chapter it by far the best Ive gotten. I think... Oh well... I was also surprised of all the favorites and follows. You guys are the best. By the way you are gonna be seeing more of the song in later chapters. Oh and drama will start in the next chapter. Here's a hint. It involves fighting. Lots of it. Be prepared. **

**Question: Do you own any pets?**

**My Answer: No. I wish I could get a cute puppy but my mom doesn't like dogs or animals.**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***

**Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony**


	3. The Fight

**Chapter 3**

_**The Fight**_

* * *

Ally's POV

I walk into the classroom again. I ran from this room once and I don't wanna do it again. I really need to just focus on my education and forget Austin. I sit next to Chelsea and start talking to her. Okay, this is good. Just pretend it's another day of school.

"So, yeah. I don't want to invite her because she's annoying but Im scared it'll hurt her feelings and then Ill have to-" she stops when she looks up from behind me. I look at her weirdly then turn around to see what she's looking at. My heart drops. It was Austin. His arm was wrapped around a girl. But not just any girl. It was one of my best friends. The one that knew Austin was jerk and said I would find someone better. Kira.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Am I imagining things? This can't be real. This has to be a joke. Kira knew how hurt I was when Austin cheated on me. Why is she in the arms of my heartbreaker? Maybe they're nothing. Maybe they're just being friendly to each other. Maybe they're-

They kiss...

I feel my blood boil like never before. I think there is steam coming from my ears just like in the cartoons. My fist clenches hard. It turns white. The pencil I was once holding is snapped into two. I burn holes through their heads. Oh sure, you can say Im mad but it would be an understatement. I slowly get up from my seat and walk over to them. I tap on Kira's shoulder and she breaks the kiss.

"Ally? Oh my god. This isn't what it looks like." Kira tries to explain.

"So you weren't just kissing my ex that cheated on me with my best friend?" I say and my jaw clenches.

"No no no no no, I didn't mean to, Ally. It was an accident." Kira says.

"Oh you accidentally just dated him after you knew Austin cheated on me. That makes perfect sense." I say sarcastic.

"Not everything is about you, Ally!" Kira shouts. Im taken aback. Did she just _yell_ at me?

"It's not my fault Austin thought you weren't good enough for him! You're just a nerdy goodie two shoes!" Kira continues and the class goes off with 'Oooooh's and 'Burn's. She smirks at me. I look at Austin but he looks away. Okay, she asked for it.

"At least Im not the one that with the bad breath. I don't know how Austin managed to kiss you." I smile deviously at her and she gasps. The class goes off again.

"W-Well Im not the one with the diary! I bet you go on and on about how Austin is 'the love of your life'! HA! Pathetic!" she crosses her arms and once again the class goes off.

"At least I didn't need to use my 'daddy' to get a record deal!" BAM another point for me.

She stands there in shock and thinks of more ways to insult me. But she can't think of any more insults. I smirk. My job here is done. I turn around to to walk to my desk but Kira says something that makes me stop in my tracks.

"At least my mom didn't abandon me to go to Africa. She probably wanted to get away from you. You're an embarrassment to your own family."

My heart breaks again. I feel my eyes building up with water. My mom. I never get to see her. I never talk to her. I don't even talk ABOUT her so much. She is in Africa. She's studying gorillas for a book. She left when I was little. I don't even remember her face. I do remember, she gave me a book. The book I use every single day. My songbook... Salty tears roll down my cheek. She hit my weak stop. I turn around and see her smirking. I just want to slap that smirk right of her face. So I do. Yes, I slapped Kira across the face. The sound echoes all over the school. My hand burns right after the impact. Everyone is finally silent...

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Kira lunges at me knocking me to the floor. Ouch.

"GET OFF ME! YOUR BREATH STINKS!" I push her off me. She screams and starts to punch and slap me. I knee her stomach and get up. She grabs my foot and Im back on the floor. Oh come on! She keeps punching and slapping me until Ive had enough. I punch her in the face. Opps. Oh well. I rub my fist as Kira holds her bloody nose.

"Aw did I mess up your barbie face?" I ask her. She glares and grabs my hair pulling it. I scream and punch her in the stomach. Once she lets go, I pull her hair. She shrieks but can't get out of my grasp. It's so funny that Austin is just watching the whole thing. He's not even helping her at all. I smirk but it goes away when she kicks my foot. I groan and kick her back. Finally, the teacher comes in and separates us.

"Kira Starr and Allyson Dawson, to the principle's office! Mr. Moon, please take them to there and make sure they don't fight." the teacher instructs. Austin nods and holds Kira's arm and is about to grab mine but I growl at him. He backs away and we go out the room. I know Im in trouble but I don't care. Ha, can you believe it? Innocent Ally Dawson doesn't care that she got into a fight and is now going to the principle's office. What has this world come to, right?

Austin opens the door for us and we go in. Right before we enter I mutter, "Barbie." to Kira. Kira is about to say something back but the principle comes in. She looks at Austin then at us. Her eyes widen. Yeah, we don't look so good. Kira has a bloody nose and her hair is all messed up and had some bruises. I look the same but I don't have a bloody nose. The principle sighs and sits down.

"So how did this start?" she asks.

"She started it!" Kira points to me.

"Yeah, that's true." I say. Everyone looks at me shocked. "What?" I ask.

"Well, thank you for being honest. Never seen that before... What happened?" the principle asks. Kira rambles about how I started it and what I did.

"Maybe you should tell me. Miss... What are your names?" she asks.

"Kira Starr. My dad owns Starr records. Im sure you heard a lot about me." Kira says proudly. I roll my eyes.

"Im Allyson Marie Dawson but you can call me Ally." I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Okay, Ally. Could you explain what happened?"

"Where do I start?" I ask.

"From the beginning."

"Alright... B-But we're gonna need to sit down." I say. She nods and everyone sits down.

"Okay, here we go."

* * *

**YAY! Third chapter is done! So the next chapter will be kinda like a flashback. So expect that in the next chapter. What did you think about the fight? I thought it was very violent. Ive never actually seen a fight up close but I was about to once. I missed it. Everyone was going on top of tables just to see it. It was crazy. Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting. It makes me so happy. Also, thanks to the ones who are answering the question. I thought everyone would just ignore that. Here is the next one. Review?**

**Question: What's your favorite band?**

**My Answer: R5! You probably know that but besides R5 I like One Direction. I like some of their songs but R5 on the other hand, I love their whole album! XD Oh, and who has heard their new song, Rock That Rock? I love it! Rydel has an amazing voice. Go check it out if you haven't. :)**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!* **


	4. The Flashback

**Chapter 4**

_**The Flashback**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"It started with... Drums."

"Drums?" The principle asks. I nod.

"It started with drums... and corn dogs." I say and she raises an eyebrow. I sigh. Time to relive the past...

* * *

_I tap my head with my pencil. I try to think of a way to finish a song Ive been working on. Double Take was the name of the song. Let's see... Im gonna make, make, make you do a double take... Hmm... Seems good. I smile and write it down. I then think of the melody. I hum some melodies but they don't come out so good. I keep thinking until I hear loud drums from across the store. I look over and see a blonde playing it. I walk over there fast and whistle to him. This catches his attention and his hazel eyes meet mine. _

_"Um, did you not see the 'Please Do Not Play The Drums' sign?" I ask and point to the drums. He looks at it and smiles at me._

_"That's okay. Im an awesome drummer." he simply says and then goes back to playing the drums. I stop him again._

_"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said. And are those corn dogs?" I point and raise an eyebrow. He nods and takes a big bite out of one. What. The. Heck. What kind of person plays the drum with __corn dogs? This definitely wasn't going to be a normal guy. He was oddly different. Something about this guy made me think that he was going to be someone special. I shook off the thought and began telling him the rules and how unsanitary and unhealthy eating corn dogs off of drums were. Yup, he was special alright._

* * *

_"_YOU ATE CORN DOGS OFF OF DRUMS!?" the principle asked Austin. He blushed.

"Yeah..." he mumbled and looked down.

"You are in big trouble mister." she shook her head.

"Mom, that was 1 year ago!" Austin complained. I almost forgot. The principle was Austin's mom.

"We'll talk about this later. Ally, continue." Mrs. Moon said. I nodded.

"Well, after he and his friend, Dez left I went to my practice room and began to work on the song again. Apparently Austin heard my song and so he stole it. I was really mad. Soon he needed another song and I wouldn't give it to him. When he said his dad told him he had one billion to one chance of making it in the music business, I felt sorry because my dad told me the same thing. So I helped him write songs. We were a great team. But... then something came up." I said and went to my next flashback.

* * *

"ALLY!" I heard Austin shout from behind me. I turned around and saw a breathless and sweaty Austin.

"Austin? What's wrong?" I panicked. He must have something important to say because that boy never runs. Especially when he knows what I would do if he ran in the store.

"I need your help!" he says.

"Anything." I reply.

"Okay, so I need you to help me get a date with the new girl." he finally says.

_SMACK!_

"OW!" he rubs his arm.

"You got me worried for nothing! I thought something bad happened! Don't ever do that again, Austin! Especially when it's about getting help to get a girl. I have better things to help get you a girl. Why do you need help anyways? You can get any girl in our whole school-"

"Ally, you're rambling again. And I can't have EVERY girl in our school."

"Name one girl you can't have." I cross my arms.

"You." he mumbles and blushes.

"What?" I blush.

"Nothing. Can you just please help?" he pleads.

"No, Austin. Sorry." I turn around and put away some stuff. I don't want to look back at Austin's sad face. His puppy dog eyes won't work this time.

"Ally?... Ally?... Allllllly?... Ally, Ally Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Al-" he kept poking my arm until I snapped.

"WHAT!?"

"Hi." he smiled. What. The. Heck.

"Ally, can you just please help me?" he begged.

"FINE!" I threw my arms up then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the practice room.

"Okay, so what's the new girl's name?" I asked.

"Lily." he said.

"Okay, so... girls like the guy to be romantic. So I guess you should bring her flowers and ask her out."

"Alright, so how will date be?"

"Um... How about a picnic under the stars!"

"Huh?"

"Come!" I run and grab a blanket and spread it on the floor. I grab some candles and light them up. Don't ask where the candles came from. Anyways, I turned the lights down low and closed the curtains. It looked very romantic. I sat on the blanket and patted the spot next to me and Austin sat down.

"Whoa. How did you do that so fast?" he raised an eyebrow. I shrug.

"So just think about it. You're sitting down at night and Lily is there. A gentle breeze blows her hair, her eyes are bright that the stars would be jealous, and it's just you and her. What do you do?" I ask him.

"I scoot closer to her." he says and scoots closer to me.

"Then?" I ask.

"Then, I put my arm around her." he continues and puts an arm around me.

"Okay... And?"

"I look in her eyes." his voice becomes quieter as he looks at me in the eye.

"Good, then what?" my voice becomes quieter too as I look at his dark mesmerizing eyes.

"Then I lean in." he leans in and I follow.

"And kiss her." he whispers then fills the gap...

* * *

"EEEEEK! That's so cute!" she gushes.

"Mom!" Austin turns red.

"Sorry, please continue Ally." she says. I blush and nod.

"So, after that I guess I just fell in love with him. I felt kinda broken when I helped him prepare for his date. I was just gonna close the store but then Austin came running. I was so confused."

* * *

"Austin? How did it go with-?" I was interrupted. I really don't like to be interrupted but this time, I was happy about it. He kissed me again. I felt so happy to feel his lips again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and happily kissed back.

"I lied." he said.

"W-What?"

"There was no new girl. I made it up."

"Why?"

"So that I could find a way to kiss you. Ive been so distracted lately. I didn't know what it was until Dez told me I kept looking at you and your lips. I didn't know I was staring. So I thought that I could kiss you then I wouldn't be so distracted. But when I did, I was so confused when I wanted more. I couldn't explain it. But I figured it out. I like you, Ally. More than just a partner or a friend."

"Uh? S-So... best friend?" I ask. He chuckles. "No... girlfriend." he smiles. I grin ear to ear. "Me too..." I whisper and our lips meet again.

* * *

"Aww! That is so romantic."

"Yeah, it was. We lasted a whole year."

"Wait, so you two are not dating anymore?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're not." I say and she frowns. "Why not?" she asked.

"You can ask, Austin." I glare at him. He looks at me and frowns.

"So, why did you start the fight?"

"Because Kira knew what Austin did to me. She comforted me. She said I would find someone soon but little did I know that she would date him. My best friend betrayed me. Actually two best friends betrayed me."

"Austin?" the principle asks.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you do to her?" she crosses her arms.

He turns red. "Uh? Well I... kinda... chetedonerwiterfrend." he mumbled.

"Stop mumbling, Austin. What. Did. You. Do?"

He sighs, "I cheated on her with her best friend on prom and our one year anniversary." he finally says. It broke me again when he said it.

"Austin, you are so dead when we get home." Ms. Moon says in a dangerous tone.

"I know." he mutters.

"So that was the reason you two got in a fight?" she asks.

"No... She told me my mom probably doesn't even care about me because she left me."

"Oh my goodness. Kira, is this true?"

"She started it though!" Kira blames.

"Kira Starr, you have 3 weeks of detention."

"WHAT!? THATS NOT FAIR!" she whines and glares at me.

The principle just ignores her and turns to me. "Ally Dawson, you are excused from any trouble. You may go back to class." she smiles.

"Really?" I gap.

"Yes, and Im sorry about my son. Ill deal with him later."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Moon!" I almost want to hug her.

"Please call me, Mimi." and it's like she read my mind because she stood up and hugged me. I smiled and walked out of the office but not before hearing Kira's annoying whine, "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" and Mimi saying, "Austin, what do you see in Kira?" I smirk. I officially LOVE Mimi...

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating fast. I am in a sleepover. I love the reviews! Lets make 10 reviews per chapter. How does that sound? You can answer my question if you want too. So… review? follow? favorite?**

**Question: What's your favorite actor? (Not actress)**

**My Answer: Okay so I like a lot but I would say… Ross Lynch. Pretty predictable right? But if I had to choose another then… Adam Sandler.**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	5. The New Girlfriend

**Chapter 5**

**The New Girlfriend**

* * *

Ally's POV

I slam my locker so hard that I thought I would break it. Speaking of breaking, I really want to break his face. First it was Kira and now it's some other girl? Already!? They were dating yesterday! What. The. Heck. I glare at Austin and his new blonde girlfriend. His arm was around her just the way it was when his arm was on Kira and me!

"Player." I mutter and walk away. I can still hear his girlfriend's high pitched voice whining.

"Hey Ally. How's it going?" Chelsea greets.

"Hey Chelsea. Im good."

"I don't think you're doing so good. What did Austin do this time?" she cracks her knuckles.

"Well he's got another girlfriend. Im guessing he broke up with Kira or is either cheating on her."

"He definitely cheated on her." she points behind me. I turn around and see Kira.

"AUSTIN!?" Kira screeches.

"Oh, hey Kira." he smirks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _HER_!"

"Oh, Marisa? She's my girlfriend." he shrugs.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING!"

"Nah, I don't think it's gonna work out."

"BUT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"Sorry." he sounded like he wasn't the slightest bit apologetic.

I watched as Austin and his new girlfriend walked away leaving Kira crying. I could care less. I turned to Chelsea.

"Whatever." I shrug and she gaped. I turn around and headed to class.

* * *

I opened my songbook with a smile on my face. This was good. Im making progress. Im finally getting over him! I grabbed my pencil and started writing again. I continued from the song I recently wrote.

_I'm not the way that I used to be_  
_I took the record off repeat_  
_It killed me but I survived_  
_And now I'm coming alive_

I looked over it. Seems good. I closed the book and Austin came into the classroom. I rolled my eyes and put my songbook away and taking out my notebook. I started writing down some notes. I felt Austin looking at me so I secretly took a glance at him and I was right. I sighed and tried to ignore. It lasted 1 minuet. ONE freaking minuet! I slammed my pencil on the desk and took a deep breath. Ive had enough. I can't believe Im doing this.

I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and grabbed my pencil again. I vigorously write down the note and throw it at Austin. His eyes widen and took the paper and read it. He sighed and glared at me. I returned the glare. He wrote something back and threw it back at my head. I glared harder at him. If it was even possible.

_Stop freaking staring! -Ally_

_It's your fault for getting me in trouble -Austin_

I scoffed at his reply. I wrote another note back. This time I threw it back in his face. He read and wrote back. He passed it to me but gently this time.

_Well it was your fault for cheating on me -Ally_

_For the last time, Im sorry. It was an accident -Austin_

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't sound like an accident at all", I silently mutter. I rip the note to make sure I don't get in trouble. I go back to paying attention to the lesson.

* * *

"You are making progress." Chelsea hands me some frozen yogurt.

"Thanks. I could care less about him and his new hookups."

"Good, so..."

"So what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe we can... you know... set you up on some dates?"

"Okay."

"Oh come on. You need to forget him and just go out with some other better guys than him. There are millions of guys out there that are way more hotter than Austin and- Did you say 'Okay'?" she raises an eyebrow looking shocked.

"Yeah, I should just start over and just start looking for 'the one' again."

"Really!? That's great! I already know the perfect guy!"

"Who?"

"Dallas Centineo..." she smirks.

_Oh. Dear. God..._

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the reviews! 10 reviews per chapter. Thanks for the extra ones! I love that you guys answer my question. Im getting to know you guys. Like how **_Muffyy3001_** likes Ross Lynch and Luke Benward. I like Ross and Luke too. Go check out her ****stories if you can. Also, Im finally gonna put up the new cover for this story. YAY! You should check it out because I used a bunch of Auslly pics. It brings back memories. *Spoiler* Also, another kiss. It's in a future episode... Hmm... Anyways, review?**

**Question: What's your favorite food?**

**My Answer: ****Churros. XD Get it? Only R5ers would. If you don't then go see R5 TV on California Adventure. Rocky is so freaking funny. But it is true. I LOVE chrurros. I ate one today.**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING***

**Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony**


	6. The New Boyfriend

**Chapter 6**

**The New Boyfriend**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Are you crazy!?"

Chelsea keeps pulling me. Man, she has a strong grip. Has she been working out or something? Whatever. When she said Dallas Centineo, I panicked. Dallas was the biggest sweetheart and not to mention cutiest guy in this university. Every single girl is begging on their knees for him and every guy wants to be him. He has so many options so what are the chances that he would ever go out with me? I guess that what Im trying to say is, I have absolutely no chance of going out with him.

"Chelsea! Let's think this through! What are we going to do!? Just walk up to him and say 'Hey, wanna go out with me?'"

"That's a great idea!" she snaps her fingers and grins. I face palm myself and groan. Finally we stop...

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

"Hey!" Chelsea says cheerily.

"Oh hey... girl... and... other girl..." he looks at us weirdly.

"Im Chelsea and this is Ally."

"Im Dallas."

"Yeah, we know." Chelsea says. I glare at her. We look like creeps right now.

"Uh? Chelsea? Can you leave?" I ask.

"Oh, sure. Good luck Ally." she whispers and winks at me. I roll my eyes as she leaves.

"Im really sorry about her." I apologize. "It's fine." he understands.

"The thing is... I recently had a boyfriend but he cheated on me. It crushed me. So Chelsea thought I should move on and find someone else. So she thought that maybe she could hook me and you up but I understand that it's not possible. You probably like some other girl. So Im sorry if we sounded like stalkers. Well, it's kinda obvious of who you are because you are like, the most popular person around and every girl wants you and every guy wants to be you. And why would you even like me? Im just a nerdy, goodie two shoes-"

"ALLY!" Dallas interrupts.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble on sometimes." I blush.

"It's okay. Im really sorry about your breakup. That must suck. Who's the guy?"

"Austin Moon."

"Wait! You dated him!? What did you see in him!?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a complete jerk. He threw a dodge ball in my face and said 'Take that golden boy!' " he pouted.

"Oh. Wow. I don't know. When we dated he was so nice and when we broke up he started acting like a player."

"You know what? Ill help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah, we can go on a date and pretend to date. So we can make him jealous."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Sure. I hate Austin plus you seem cool."

"Thanks. You seem cool too."

"So, Ill see you at the movies at 8?"

"Definitely." I smile.

* * *

"How did it go!" Chelsea jumps up and down.

"Calm down. The date went great." I hold her shoulders to keep her still.

"Did he kiss you?!"

"..."

"He did! Oh my gosh! Dallas Centineo kissed Ally Dawson!" she yells. I instantly put my hand on her mouth and shush her. I smile awkwardly at everyone watching which was the entire classroom.

"He only kissed my cheek!" I whisper shout.

"That's still amazing."

"Just sit down."

"Ally and Dallas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You are such a child." I roll my eyes.

"By the way. I think Austin is getting a little jealous." she quietly sings. I take a quick glance at the blonde and see that he is glaring at me. His hands are fists and his jaw is clenched. Yup. Definitely jealous. I look away and smirk.

"I think you're right."

"Ally one, Austin zero." Chelsea hi-fives me.

_Awesome_

* * *

Why was I so stupid? Why did I chose to go grocery shopping at night? Why couldn't I go shopping another day? Why didn't I take the bus? Why is someone following me? Most importantly, why am I not running right now?

Before I can try to figure out these answers someone grabs my shoulders pulling me back. I nearly fall but instead my back crashes into the person's back. I gasp and quickly turn around.

Oh no...

* * *

**I don't think I deserve to be forgiven but Ill try anyways. I. Am. So. Sorry. You can blame my wifi. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry that it's short. I had to give you something. My mom is telling me to get off the computer. Oh! And did you know Laura is gonna star in a new movie? It's gonna be called Off The Island. It comes out sometime in 2015 just like Teen Beach Movie 2. Well, goodnight!**

**Question: If you go to Starbucks, what is your favorite thing to order?**

**My Answer: I like the caramel frappe. It's so gooooooood! :D**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	7. The Reasons

**Chapter 7**

**The Reasons**

* * *

_***READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!***_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Chelsea! You scared me! What the heck are you-"

"We gotta go! Ill explain later." she grabs my wrists and starts to pull me away but we bump into someone else. You can probably guess who it is. Yup, Austin. I gasp and start to back away. This is definitely not gonna end well. I can tell because his face looks like he could kill someone.

"W-What d-do you w-want?" I stutter.

"We need to talk. Alone." he says coldly. He glares at Chelsea. "Im not leaving." she crosses her arms. "Whatever you have to say, then say it." she glares back at him. "Fine. Looks like WE need to leave." he sighs and walks up to me. I tense up and before I can back away again, he grabs my sides and throws me over his shoulder. I scream, kick, punch, and scratch. Nothing could stop him. I heard Chelsea shouting, "LET HER GO OR ILL CALL THE COPS!... STOP!... AUSTIN!... PUT HER DOWN!... ALLY!" the sound of her voice fades away.

A few minuets later, Austin finally puts me down, oh so gently. Not. Instead he just throws me on the grass and I let out a grunt. I glare up and him. He just stares at me with no signs of anger. We stay like that for an uncomfortable amount of time. I cough awkwardly. Finally he gets down and does the unexpected.

He kisses me...

Everything confuses me. It's all a blur. So many questions and sadly, no answers. Im mainly worried about one question. Why is it that my lips are not already away from his? I hate him now. Right? Of coarse I do. He cheated on me with my best friend. He doesn't deserve me.

I try so hard to find the strength to pull away but I can't. Instead, I kiss back. I run my fingers through his perfectly soft blonde hair. We fall back on the grass still without interrupting the kiss. Is it bad that I missed his soft lips? I don't know why but I smile into the kiss like an idiot as his grip on my sides tightens. Then I hear him moan. That moan... It's the same one I heard when he cheated on me. That's when I finally pushed him away.

I sat up and looked down. I couldn't look at him anymore. I spoke quietly, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I missed your lips, Ally. I miss your smile. I miss your hand in mine. I miss everything."

"Yeah, I know. But you decided to cheat on me and ruin everything." I snap.

"Ally, you don't understand-"

"I completely understand why my ex cheated on me with my best friend! He was only using me to get closer to her right!?"

"No! That's isn't true-"

"Oh sure! I believe that! Just like I believed in every 'I Love You' you ever said to me! Well you know what!? You might become a famous actor one day because you are really good! I can't believe you actually fake loved me for a year! And to believe that I ever loved you back! You're such a liar! LIAR! LIAR! LIA-!"

"STOP! I am not a liar! You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself! I have reasons too! Starting with the fact that Cassidy was using you!"

"What?"

"She was using you to get closer to me! Not the other way around! She finally found a way to get me! She found your book and said that she was going to read it to the whole school if I don't make out with her! Not only that but she's hire some guys to beat you up and harass you! I knew I had to do it because I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt! Physically and emotionally!" he sighs, "But I guess I hurt you instead of her."

A tear slips from his cheek and he quickly wipes it off. Now Im the one feeling guilty. I guess I should have heard him out. Im an idiot. Just as he's about to leave I stop him. "Wait! Im sorry." I still look at the floor.

"Really?" I hear him say. I nod.

"That's great! So we're cool?"

"Yeah, but-" I gasp as he picks me up and spins me around. He kisses me again and I pull away again.

"Austin, I can't."

"Why not." his smile changes to a frown.

"Im dating Dallas now."

He puts me down. His face hardens and he shakes his head. "Yeah, I forgot. Im sorry. I guess... Ill see you."

"Wait, it's not just that."

"Then what?"

"Ever since we broke up, you've been acting like a complete jerk. You've dated so many girls. You wanna know the worst part? You do the same things to them that you did to me. It hurts, Austin. Please stop."

"You know what else hurts? Not being able to kiss you every time I want to. Not being able to hold your hand. Not being able to hold you in my arms. Not being able to compliment you every day. Not being able to protect you. And not being able to call you mine." that's the only thing he says before he walks off.

I stand there wondering what the heck just happened. I know one thing. I know that he has pretty good reasons. He was only cheating on me with her so that he could protect me. He was doing his job as a great boyfriend. I just didn't let him explain himself. Well I lost that argument...

Dang it!...

* * *

**Boom! Chapter 7! I hope you liked it. I read some reviews and thought 'Why don't I just tell them already?' So now you know Austin's reason. Now Ally's the guilty one. So... I also read one review that made me a 'little' mad. If you think my story is boring then why the heck are you reading it? Why don't you 'Suck it'? Whoever you are, don't review again unless it's something nice or is a suggestion. Go make your story if you don't like mine. I deleted your review so I don't have to look at it again. Be nice please or please don't say anything. Thanks. **

_***On July 14th, it is r5 family day. To show that you are a true r5er you must write 'r5 family rocks' on your wrist and ankle for the day. Spread the word.***_

**Question: What's your favorite R5 song? (It can be new and old)**

**Answer: That's a tough one for me. Loud, Forget About You, Rock That Rock. Don't make me choose one.**

***DISCLAMIER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING***


	8. The Risks

**Chapter 8**

**The Risk**

* * *

Ally's POV

I keep thinking about what Austin said. What he said made me think twice about dating Dallas. Maybe I should break up with him. I really want to but I need to help Dallas too. Austin is a jerk to him. He really needs to stop acting like it. I just need to find a way to let Dallas down easy. Hmm... What to do?

"ALLY!"

"AHH!" I jump and clutch my chest. "Chelsea, don't ever do that again." I say through gritted teeth.

"My bad. I saw you walk out and saw Austin follow you! I had to warn you! Are you okay!?"

"Shush! I think Australia heard you. Calm down, Im fine."

"What did he do? What did he say? Where did he take you? Did he say something about me?"

"Uh? He kissed me... He said the only reason he cheated on me was because he was protecting me... He took me to the park and threw me on the grass... And no, he didn't."

"HE KISSED YOU!?"

"Chelsea, Im starting to get a headache."

"Sorry... But why did he cheat on you to protect you. I don't believe that."

"Well, he said Cassidy, aka my ex best friend, used me to get closer to Austin. She took my most prized possession which was my book and threatened Austin that she would read it to the whole school. Not only that but she would hire some guys to beat me up and harass me. He was doing what boyfriends do. Protect their girlfriends."

"Oh... Im sorry... What are you going to do now?"

"I have to break up with Dallas."

"Wait, you two were dating!? Already!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't think you should break up with him. He's the cutest guy in this whole university. Do you know how many girls would kill to be you?"

"I know. But I really want to fix things with Austin."

"Your ex? Come on, you've been there and done that. It's time for another guy to make you happy."

"But I want Austin to make me happy."

"Well, he wasn't do a good job at that." she states. I glare at her.

"Look, Dallas is great. But you know what will happen in every else finds out that we're dating."

"Yeah, girls will kill you and guys will finally notice you."

"What?"

"Nothing." she says quickly.

"Anyways? I think it's too dangerous to go out with him. Ill call it off."

"Fine but you're going to be missing a once in a life time opportunity."

"Oh well." I shrug. Then look at Chelsea. An idea pops in my head. "Wait a sec. Why don't I hook you and Dallas up?"

"What now?" her attention is on me again instead of her phone.

"I can set you two up. That way, Dallas can be okay with the break up."

"That's a great idea!"

"Okay, Ill set up a date then you go and Ill call Dallas saying I can't make it and you join him."

"Perfect!"

* * *

After Chelsea leaves for the date, I sit at the couch and wonder what could I do? I look around. T.V it is then. I flip threw the channels.

"Margaret! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to kiss her!" the man on the T.V. says while the other woman keeps crying. I quickly turn the channel.

"I love you, please don't leave me!" another man says. Okay? I continue to change it.

"I forgive you. I understand you were trying to protect me. I love you, Henry." the woman says and kisses him. I roll my eyes. Coincidence? I think not. I decide to turn the T.V on and listen to music. I put Pandora on an listen with my headphones. You have got to be kidding. I keep changing the songs but they're all about cheating and forgiving! Am I hallucinating. This isn't possible. I ditch the music and just decide to write in my book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yeah, it's me again. This is the 6th time Ive written in you today. Im just going so crazy about this whole situation. I really want to forgive Austin but... What if it will all be for nothing. What if he cheats again. I can have that heartbreak again. It hurts so much that Im scared for it to happen again. But here.'s the thing, today I saw Austin sitting at a lunch table alone. It was only for a few seconds then girls were coming up to him and started trying to flirt. For __real, they need to learn to flirt. What amazes me is that when they started to 'flirt' he smiled. BUT, then he excused himself to go to the bathroom and left. He never came back to them. It really shocked me. Was he changing? For me? Or for himself? I don't know. I gotta think for a-_

I have a little mini heart attack as I hear a beep. I look over and see that it's my laptop. Facetime. With my mom's name on it. I jump up from my bed and stumble a little. I get the the laptop and click accept. My mom's beautiful face appears on the screen.

"Hey, honey." she waves.

"Hey, mom." I smile.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing..."

"Sweetheart, Im your mother. You can't lie to me because Ill always see it right through your bluff." she gives me a look.

I sigh, "Remember, Austin?"

"Oh gosh. Is he stalking you? Did something happen? Are you-"

"He attends this university. His mom's the principle." I interrupt then she goes silent. I rub my forehead and continue. "He's been dating other girls. He acts like the whole breakup didn't matter to him. He's so different from the Austin I knew. But... Yesterday he followed me and... Kissed me. He explained why he cheated on me. He was protecting me from Cassidy. She was gonna read my book to the whole school and get some dudes to harm me. I forgave him but I said I wouldn't date him again. I don't know what to do. I met this guy who would help me get him jealous but Im working on getting rid of the idea. I really want to give Austin a chance but Im scared mom. I don't know what to do. Im lost."

"Don't worry, Ally. You're not lost. You have your mother here. And mothers give great advice. Do you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should follow your heart."

"I know but Im scared-"

"Love is scary. Believe me but love is about taking risks. There is so many things that will be getting in the way of love but those things help straighten love. This whole breakup made you stronger. You learn from your mistakes so you won't do them again."

"But what do you think I should do?"

"I say... Give Austin a chance. Go on a date with him and see how it goes. Do it right now if you have to."

"You're right mom. Im gonna do it! Thanks so much. You're the best."

"Always. I don't want my daughter to become a cat lady."

"This is coming from a lady who is around apes all day."

"Touché. Now chance after your man!"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up. I literally run to the door and put my sandals on and run to find his room. I go to the office-well more like barged in- and slam my fist on the desk so hard that everything on it jumps and falls back down. "Which room is Austin Moon in?" I ask the lady. She gives me a look. "Im not supposed to tell you because visiting hours are over and-" I roll my eyes and run to Austin's mom's office.

"Ally?"

"Where is Austin?"

"Uh? His room."

"And that is where?"

"Why do you need to know, sweetie?"

"I need to tell him something really important."

"Oh... Room E457."

"Thanks." I run out the office and make my way to the elevator. I click the button over and over. I grow frustrated and just take the stairs. I finally get to the floor out of breath but it doesn't slow me down because I am still running through each door trying to find the right one. Room E457... I wipe the sweat of my palms. I continue to look blankly at the door. _Love is about taking risks,_ I could hear my mom say. I sigh and my hand goes up to a fist. This is it. Why am I sounding so dramatic? It's just a door. Knock. Knock. KNOCK! Gosh, it's like I don't know how to knock on a freaking door.

I can't take it anymore. Instead, I karate kick the door. Oh. My. Freaking. God. Why the heck did I karate kick the door? Wait! I didn't even know karate. I didn't know I had so much strength so I ended up breaking the door. I face palm myself. I am so dead. I suddenly see the blonde. He's eyes grew big as he saw me and the broken door.

My cheeks turn a tint of pink.

"Are you Ally ninja?" Austin asked.

Never mind, they're extremely hot red...

* * *

**I thought this was a funny chapter. I was literally laughing. Ha! Can you imagine Ally karate kicking a door and it breaks. Ha! I would love to see that. Anyways, thanks for the sweet reviews. This is why I ignore the haters. Anyways, hope you liked it. Remember R5 family day!**

**Question: Who in R5 has the most common with you.**

**My Answer: I don't really know. I was really bored and took ****quizzes about that and every quiz I took it would be Ross. So I guess Ross. If you don't know who you were most common with you can take a quiz. :)**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	9. The Song

**Chapter 9**

_**The Song**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Uh why and how did you break the- Mmph!" I attack Austin with my lips.

Wrapping my arms around his neck and running my hand through his hair and his lips on mine feels like heaven. Especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt. Austin didn't hesitate to kiss back and wrap his big arms around me. I couldn't get enough. This is better than words. I could kiss him all day. "You couldn't get enough of me, couldn't you?" he smirks. "Nope." I laugh. "Good, because I couldn't get enough of you either." he smiles making me smile.

"Austin?" I hear someone say. I look over and see a girl that only has a shirt and underwear. My heart drops. I look at Austin in shock. He sees the look on my face and his smile drops. "Ally? It's not-" I cut him off. I hi-five his face. It must of hurt because my hand definitely hurts. "Save it." I felt tears prickle in my eyes. I started running from his place. How did I not see this coming? I continue to run until I get to my room. I run in and slam the door close. I slid down and cry my eyes out. I hear someone come in the room. I look up and see Chelsea.

"What happened?" she asked. "Austin." I simply said before continuing to cry. She came to my side and started rubbing my back. "Why did he come here?" she said angrily. "He didn't... I went to him." I confessed. "Why would you do that?" she stared at me wide-eyed. "I still like him, Chelsea. I talked to my mom and she told me to follow my heart and take risks so I did. When I got there, I kissed him and then I saw a girl that was almost naked in his room." I cried harder. "Ally, Im proud that you followed your heart and took a big risk but Im sorry it didn't turn out so well." she said. I sighed, "I can't believe I actually showed up at his room and kissed him. I should have waited to see the girl. I shouldn't rush into things.

"I just need some time alone." I get up. "Yeah, Ill go to bed. Oh! And the date with Dallas went great! He wanted to go on a second one!" Chelsea squealed. I smiled, "That's great. You two are gonna to be perfect together."

I walked to my bedroom and hopped in. I pulled my songbook from my pillow and continued writing from where I wrote.

_Sorry about that. I just had a talk with my mom. Long story short, I ended up at Austin's room and kissed him but then ran when I saw a girl was with him and almost naked might I add. I can't believe I did that. I was so stupid. I guess my mom's advice failed... That's the first... Anyways, I can't sleep. So I guess Im gonna __continue the song I was working on. Write in you later._

_-Ally Dawson_

I sigh and go back to the page of the song I was working on. I might as well finish it.

**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh**

**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**

**_[2x:]_**  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

**Yeah.**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)**  
**I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)**  
**I was such a good girl**  
**So fragile but no more**

**I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)**  
**My whole world was electrified (electrified)**  
**Now I'm no longer afraid**  
**It's Independence Day (It's Independence Day)**

**_[Chorus 2x:]_**  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh**

**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**

**Miss movin' on**

**_[Verse 3:]_**  
**Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)**  
**I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)**  
**Is gonna be enough**

**_[Chorus 2x:]_**  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh**

**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**  
**Miss movin' on**

**(On and on and on and on and on)**

**_[4x:]_**  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

**Yeah, I'm movin' on**

I smile at my work.

_Perfect_...

* * *

**Finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't hate me for what happened. If I would have put them together then that would mean the story would end. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Even though it's summer, my mom makes things busy. Reminder, tomorrow is R5 family day! Anyways, please review?**

**Question: Are you a girl or boy?**

**My Answer: Girl (of coarse). I was wondering if there were any guys that go on this website. I think we are mostly girls.**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING***

**Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony**


	10. The Guilt

**Chapter 10**

**The Guilt**

* * *

Ally's POV

I kept thinking about the song. I really want Austin to hear it. But I have my stage fright. Ugh! Stupid stage fright! After many hours and more hours of talking to Chelsea and my mom, I decide to sing it in front of everyone. I know I could just sing it to Austin alone but that would mean talking to him. I just wanna sing it and leave.

I take a deep breath and go inside the classroom. I was a little late because I was nervous to sing it in front of my class. As soon as I got in everyone looked at me. I gave a shy smile and headed to my seat. That's weird, the teacher wasn't here. Oh well. At least he didn't need to know I was late.

"Hey, Ally." Chelsea greets. "Hey, Chelsea. Should I sing it now since the teacher isn't here?" I ask. "No, not yet. Ill tell you when." she says and I nod. The teacher finally comes and teaches. I waited the whole hour until the bell rang. I looked at Chelsea confused. "What the heck? I thought I was gonna sing it this hour." I glare at her. "Don't worry. Come on." she grabs my wrist and drags me out the classroom. Since it was time for lunch we entered the cafeteria. I saw Trish. I smiled and waved. But she just smiled and gave me a acoustic guitar. I looked at it blankly.

"Everyone! Listen up!" I hear Chelsea say.

I turned around and saw her on the table. My eyes widen and she continues. "My friend here, is gonna sing a song she wrote about her ex! I want you all to hear it! Especially her ex, Austin Moon! Give it up for, ALLY DAWSON!" she yells and gets down. I freeze. Chelsea and Trish push me to the top of the table. I couldn't move or speak. I just stared at everyone. I found the blonde I was looking for. He was sitting down with the same girl I saw in his room yesterday. I finally realized what I wanted. It was for Austin to pay. I forgot everyone else in the cafeteria and it was just me and Austin. I held my acoustic guitar up to play. I began playing my guitar proudly and began my song.

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
**I'm breakin' down**  
**Gonna start from scratch**  
**Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch**  
**My lips are saying goodbye**  
**My eyes are finally dry**

_I saw Austin gape. I smirked and continued._

**I'm not the way that I used to be**  
**I took the record off repeat**  
**It killed me but I survived**  
**And now I'm coming alive**

_I looked at everyone else. They were watching me and bobbing their head to the __rhythm. I smiled. I couldn't believe it._

_**[Chorus 2x:]**_  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh**

**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**

_**[2x:]**_  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

Everyone was started clapping to the song. My smile grew. I looked back at Austin. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of the look on his face right now.

**Yeah.**

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
**I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)**  
**I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)**  
**I was such a good girl**  
**So fragile but no more**

**I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)**  
**My whole world was electrified (electrified)**  
**Now I'm no longer afraid**  
**It's Independence Day (It's Independence Day)**

_Trish and Chelsea helped me by being some backup singers. It sounded great._

_**[Chorus 2x:]**_  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh**

**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**

**Miss movin' on**

_I went off the table and into the crowd when I sang the next verse._

_**[Verse 3:]**_  
**Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)**  
**I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)**  
**Is gonna be enough**

_I found Austin. I stood right in front of him. He was still gaping at me. I sang the chorus again and never broke our eye contact._

_**[Chorus 2x:]**_  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh**

**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**  
**Miss movin' on**

**(On and on and on and on and on)**

_**[4x:]**_  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

**Yeah, I'm movin' on**

_I flipped my hair in his face and walked back to the girls. Everyone was whistling and clapping. I have never been so happy._

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Chelsea and Trish said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and hugged them. "Thanks guys." I whispered. I returned the guitar to Trish and the bell rang. Lunch was over but this was so worth not eating. I walked out of the cafeteria but not before being pulled into the janitors closet. Why does it have to be so dark in here?

"Who is this? Whoever you are I know how to karate kick!" I warned. "Relax, it's me. And I know you can karate kick because you broke my door doing it." I hear. My face turns pale. Austin turns the lights on. It's not bright or dark. "What do you want?" I glare at him. "I want to explain-" I slap him. "That's for yesterday." I rub my palm. "First of all, YOU kissed me. And second, that girl wasn't who you think." he rubs his cheek and glares. "Oh really? Then why was she half naked?" I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "She's my sister." he says in a duh tone. I gape at him. "S-Sister?" I couldn't believe it. "You were... Oh my gosh! With your sister!?" I yelled.

"EWW! NO!" he shivers. "What is wrong with you, Ally? She likes to sleep like that because she thinks it's comfortable." he says. "Ooooooh..." I realize. "So... you weren't with anyone?" I asked. "No, I told you. I care about you, Ally. But that song. Oh my gosh. I never thought you would sing in front of everyone. I also can't believe you did it and humiliated me." his eyes water. "I showed how much I care about you by forgetting all those girls. But you... You never gave me a chance. You wanted me to feel guilty. Well, congrats. You did it. I hope that's what you wanted." he stormed out of the closet.

Great... Now Im guilty...

* * *

**HEY! So I saw the reviews. Yeah, it was her sister so don't worry. I hope you guys did the R5 family day thing. I did. So... yeah. I got nothing to say. Hmm... Review?**

**Question: How is everyone's summer going?**

**My Answer: Great. Sometimes it's a little boring. But oh well. I get to spent some time with my family. :D**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***

**Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony**


	11. The Apology

**Chapter 11**

**The Apology**

* * *

I walk into my room. "Hey, Ally." Chelsea greets. I ignore her and head to my bed. When I get there I fall face first on the mattress. I groan. "What's wrong?" she asks. "I messed up. BIG time." my voice was muffled because of the mattress. "How?" she sits on the bed. "The girl that was in Austin's room was his sister." I finally get up and sit properly. "Ohhh... Sorry... What are you gonna do now?"

I smirk. "I have something in mind..."

"You're scaring me. What are you gonna do?" she asks again. "You'll find out soon enough." I give her an evil smile. "Seriously, Ally. Tell me. What are you gonna do?" I sigh. "Aw come on, I wanted to sound mysterious and evil." I pout. "We both know you aren't and wont be mysterious or evil." she crosses her arms. "Whatever." I roll my eyes. "But what ARE you gonna do?" she raises her eyebrow. "Sing another song. But this time, he'll be singing with me."

"How are you gonna do that? He probably hates you." she points out. "Don't worry, he will. I know he will..."

* * *

I held my guitar. I wasn't nervous of all the people. I was nervous because of Austin. What if he still won't forgive me? No, I have to think positive. I sigh. Better hope this works. If it doesn't then... Oh well...

"You ready?" Chelsea asks. I nod. "Showtime." I walk in the cafeteria. All eyes were on me again. I got on top of the table again. I sighed. "Hey everyone! I hope you liked my song yesterday! You already know I wrote it about my ex but!... I made a mistake! I should have listened! I rushed into things so I didn't know the whole truth! But here's another song for him! I hope he likes it!" my eyes lock with Austin's. He wasn't very hard to find. He was sitting with his sister again. He looked terrible! His eyes were red and and puffy. I was the reason for that. I shook off the feeling of more guiltiness and started playing the guitar.

**_[Verse 1]_**  
**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

_I got off the table_  
**And I'm hearin' what you say,**  
**But I just can't make a sound.**

_I make my way over to him so I was now in front of him. He was gaping again. I continued to sing to him. _  
**You tell me that you need me,**

I waited for him to sing the next line but he stood frozen and looked down.  
**Then you go and cut me down...**

_I realized he wasn't going to sing so I turned around ready to sing the next line. Looks like this is gonna be a solo._

**But wait...**

_I hear Austin sing._  
**You tell me that you're sorry,**  
**Didn't think I'd turn around**

_I turned around and smiled._  
**And say...**

_I sang the chorus with him._

**_[Chorus]_**  
**That it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late...**  
**I said it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late, too late, oh, oh.**

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**I'd take another chance,**  
**Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh,** **oh,**

_He stood up and walked with me back to the table while I continued to sing my part._  
**I need you like a heart needs a beat,**  
**But it's nothin' new, yeah!**

_He sang the next line again._  
**I loved you with a fire red,**  
**Now it's turnin' blue**  
**And you say...**  
**Sorry, like an angel**  
**Heaven let me think was you**  
**But I'm afraid...**  
_Together we sang the chorus again._  
**_[Chorus]_**  
**It's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**  
**I said it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late, whoa!**

**_[Interlude]_**  
_We got on top of the table and swayed to the song._  
**_[Chorus]_**  
**It's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**  
**I said it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!**  
**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!**  
_We got closer to each other and I just stared at his eyes. _  
**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

I finished the last note. I honestly didn't hear anyone cheering. I was completely focused on Austin and so was he. I took off my guitar. As soon as I did, his arms snaked around my waist making me gasp. "Just like old times." he smiles. "Yeah... Im so sorry Austin. I know it's a little too late to apologize but-" he cut me off. "It's never too late for love." he says. "Okay, that sounded cheesy." He shrugs. "Yeah, but when Im with you Im tangled in lame pickup lines." he sand softly. I giggled. "Are we cool?" I ask. "Does this answer your question?" he says before caressing my cheek.

I stopped breathing. I followed by wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't care that we were standing on a table in front of the whole school. I also didn't care that they would see us kiss. So we went at it. It didn't take long for us to deepen the kiss. Good thing Trish pulled us apart in time. "Alright, let's go love birds." she drags us both out. I blush like crazy when Austin winks. It's good to be back...

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I am so happy we reached 100 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are amazing. ****Unfortunately, the story is coming close to an end. It depends on if I get any ideas. So if you have any please don't hesitate to tell. I promise to give you credit. Thanks guys! LOVE YA ALL!**

**Question: Describe yourself in 3 words.**

**My Answer: Creative. Crazy. Caring. Yep, I am very creative at times but also crazy but when it comes to people I care about Im always there for them when they need it.****  
**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***

**Apologize by One Republic**


	12. The Interruptions

**Chapter 12**

**The ****Interruptions**

* * *

Ally's POV

It's been 3 weeks since we got back together. It's been going great. To be honest, Austin has been a little more romantic than when we last dated. He's been giving me flowers every Monday so that he would make sure to stay happy for the rest of the school week and every Friday to congratulate me on another long hardworking finished week. It was kinda cute though. He would also put a note inside my locker every single day. It would say compliments and other sweet things. It really made my days more amazing.

I was confused about the whole sister being in his room part. I didn't know he had a sister. We dated for a year! He told me her sister was away in college. Which was in New York. She finally came back. I asked why he didn't tell me about her but he said I never asked. And for that, I slapped his chest. That was a mistake because he brought out my biggest nightmare. The tickle monster... Yeah, I had trouble breathing after that.

"Hey, Ally. Thanks, for letting me borrow your math book." Kira hands me back my math book. I smile. "Hey, Kira. No problem." Oh yeah. Me and Kira starting being friends again. It took a while but I forgave her. Hey, I believe in second chances okay? "So, I have some news." Kira goes serious. I already know it's bad news. "W-What is it?" I grow scared but before she could answer, I feel arms wrap around me and a chin on my shoulder. Austin.

"Hey beautiful." he murmurs and I blush. I can never get used to being called beautiful. He makes me so happy. "Hey, Austin." I smile at him. "What's up, Kira?" he says. Kira smiles. "Oh, Austin. I was just telling Ally some news that probably-" she gets cut off. "Ally! Austin! Run!" Chelsea pops out of no where and pushes us to a janitors closet leaving us alone. What. The. Heck. "Well... that was... interesting." Austin says. I shake my head.

"So, we're alone..." He says and I notice how close we were. I smile and blush. Believe it or not, we haven't actually been alone this 3 weeks. We haven't been on one date yet since we got together. I don't mind. We're both pretty busy so that might be the reason we never have some alone time. "Yeah..." I say breathlessly. He smirks. His arms find my waist again and pulls me closer. I gasp at our sudden closeness. Our noses are touching and I feel his hot breath. This brings shivers up my spine. His eyes never leave mine. I realize how amazing his eyes were again. Hazel. Ive had enough. I leaned in filling the gap. I feel his smirk grow wider but I don't care. My hands find his way in his hair and get tangled in there. What does he put in his hair? It's so amazing! And soft just like his lips. I can feel him deepen the kiss and I let out a soft moan.

"Sorry about-" We hear the door open along with Chelsea. We jump apart and we glare at her. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" she smirks. I blush. "Why did you push us in the janitors closet?" I nearly yell. "I didn't want her to see you two." she says. "Her?" Austin asks. "Oh. Yeah... About that..." she shifts her foot around on the floor looking down. "What is it?" Ive had enough of her. She wasn't telling me something. Before she answers she gets cut off. Really? Again? This time it's Trish.

"She has some nerve showing up here! What was she thinking!? Can't she get a hint!? She's a total-" she rambles on and keeps cursing in spanish. We wait for her to cool down. It takes exactly 30 minuets. "Okay, you done?" I ask. She nods. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" I ask really annoyed. Trish is about to answer but of coarse Kira had to interrupt. Why do people have to be so rude? "We need to get them out of here! She's coming!" she panics. "Who's coming!?" I ask for the last time. They are really irritating me. They know Im not a patient person.

"No time to explain! Come on!" Kira grabs my wrist and Trish and Chelsea grab Austin's wrists. They pull us out of the building. They look around to make sure 'she' wasn't around. "Guys, Im getting really impatient. What are you guys up to?" I cross my arms. "You might wanna sit down for this." Kira says. I sigh and sit on the bench along with Austin. "Okay, explain." I tapped my foot. "Well, 'someone' thought it was nice to pay a visit to her favorite person." Trish said coldly. I am even more confused. "And that someone is?" I raise my eyebrow. They all sigh. They were so close to telling me who 'she' was but the world hates me and decided to make me wait for the answer a bit longer because once again for the... I lost count... Anyways, someone behind us squealed. I immediately knew who that ear bleeding squeal belonged to. I groaned.

"Austy!" We all turned around and saw the one and only. Cassidy-boyfriend stealer-Peeples...

* * *

**Oooo! Who's excited for the next chapter? Ill tell you this. It contains a lot of DRAMA! I wanna give a shout out and credit to our Guest:** KK.** I have no idea who you are but thank you for the idea. Thanks to you, this story still continues. :)**

**Question: If you could have any super power what would it be?**

**My Answer: The power to control all the elements. That would be so cool. :D**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	13. The Lie

**Chapter 13**

**The Lie**

* * *

Ally's POV

I wanted nothing more than to slap her right across her barbie like face. Austin looked like he wanted to throw up on her bright pink heels just by looking at her. Kira's face showed that she wanted to pull the hair extensions out of Cassidy. Chelsea pretty much wanted to strangle her. Finally, Trish wanted to run her over and say it was an accident. Which we all know wouldn't be. So, yeah. You can pretty much see that we all despise and strongly hate her.

"Austy!" she ran up to Austin but before she could lay one stupid finger on him, I stood in front of him. "Hey, Cassidy." I said trying to sound as kind as possible but it didn't. It sounded like I just said, 'Go die in a ditch.' Wow... Trish is really rubbing off on me... I kinda like it...

"Oh. Hey Dorkson." she looks at me in disgust and pushes me out of the way. I almost fall on my face but luckily Kira was there to help me. I glared at Cassidy as she hugged Austin. Austin didn't hesitate to push her off as well. "What are you doing here!?" he yelled. Cassidy just smiled innocently. "I came to see my boyfriend. Why else?" she said in a 'duh' tone. Austin rolled his eyes. "I am NOT you're boyfriend." he crosses his arms. Cassidy just laughs. "Of coarse you aren't. You're my fiancé." she kisses him. We all did a double take. "WHAT!?" we all said in unison. My blood began to boil and if I were a cartoon character, you would see smoke coming out of my ears.

Austin pushed her off again. He wiped his mouth and spit. Eww. "What the heck!? Im not you're fiancé!" Austin threw his hands up. "Don't be silly, Austy. We have to be married if we have to take care of the baby together." she said. We all gaped at Austin and Cassidy. Even Austin gaped at Cassidy. "W-What?" I squeaked out. "You heard me. Im carrying Austin's baby." she smirked. My heart dropped as those words echoed in my head.

"LIES!" Austin shouts. "I just kissed you! Nothing more!" he kept shouting. "Then why am I pregnant?" she asks and raises a pregnancy test. It says positive. I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes began to water so I had to run. I heard Austin follow. I just kept running until my clumsiness came and made me trip causing me to fall on the grass. I felt Austin wrap his arms around me. I kept crying. After a while of struggling, I let Austin hug me. After a while more of crying I finally stopped. Austin let go of me and I turned to face him.

"Im not the father." he says. "Im not her fiancé or her boyfriend. Im only YOUR boyfriend." he continues. "Don't trust her." There was a moment of silence. "Austin? Can you do me a favor?" I ask. He nods. "Anything." I sigh. "Can you look me in the eyes and say you will always be there a-and kiss me?" I ask. He smiles and locks eyes with me. "I promise I will always be there for you." he says softy and then connects his lips on mine. I felt a lot better. Until, someone just had to kill the moment.

"Austy!? What are you doing!?" she screeches. "First of all, don't call me Austy and second, Im kissing Ally. What do you think I was doing?" he raises an eyebrow. "How could you kiss her!? Austy! Are you cheating on me!?" her eyes start to water. We both roll our eyes. "You made me cheat on Ally. So I guess this can be pay back." he smirks. Cassidy glares at me and jumps on me. I yelp. She slaps me. Okay, then. Let's fight.

I punch her in the face and smile when she screams and holds her bloody nose. Ive had practice. When I say that, I mean I fought Kira so... Yeah... She charges at me again but I push her off and stand up. I kick her chin and she shrieks. Finally, Austin holds me back. "Ally, she's not worth- AHH!" Austin is pushed off me and Cassidy pushes me down and kicks my ribs. Ouch. Austin pushes Cassidy back. Trish, Kira, and Chelsea finally come. I thought they were gonna hold us back but they had different plans. Chelsea literally jumped on Cassidy and strangled her. Kira did what she wanted, she pulled Cassidy's hair extensions. I kinda laughed at that. Finally, Trish. She looked at us then smiled evilly. She got something from her purse. Her car keys. I was having a laughing fit. "No, Trish." I said still laughing. She pouted then shrugged. So she just started using her claws on Cassidy.

"Ally, uh? Maybe we should stop. We don't want to actually kill her. Do we?" he asked getting scared watching the three torture Cassidy. I shrug. "As much as I want to, we can't. ALRIGHT! FUN IS OVER!" I yell at the three. They all pout and get off Cassidy. "You're all crazy!" she yells still shaking. "Says the one who claims that Im your fiancé. YOU are the one who needs help." Austin crosses his arms. I smirk. "I don't like you. Neither of us do. So stay away from me and my girlfriend, Ally." he puts his arm around me. "Also us." Trish says and points to herself, Kira, and Chelsea. "Or we'll finish what we started." she warns. Cassidy back away from them and glares at me. "I hate you all!" she shouts and runs away. I roll my eyes. "The feeling is mutual." I mutter. Austin apparently heard and laughed. He kissed my cheek.

That was actually awesome. It was good to finally get that out of my system ever since I saw them at prom. Wow, that felt good. But violence is never the answer... Who am I kidding? That was so cool! She totally deserved that...

* * *

**I decided to put a fight in here. I hope you enjoyed that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! 129! You guys are the best! Also, thanks for the ones who PMed me. You know who you are and thanks! You make my day so freaking awesome! Love you all! **

**Question: What are you're top 3 favorite shows?**

**My ****Answer: 1)Austin and Ally (duh) 2) The Fosters 3) Switched At Birth**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	14. The Surprise

**Chapter 14**

**The Surprise**

* * *

Ally's POV

If you thought Cassidy was gonna leave us alone, you were wrong. You wanna know the worst thing? She organized a group of girls who had a thing for Austin to try to break us up. They all sent me notes and they were all threats. I found a box of dead fish on my door. It smelled terrible. I wonder why they did that. It was weird. Whatever. Not to mention all the tripping they all did to me. Meanwhile, Austin keeps getting love notes and chocolates. Also, girls walk up to him to flirt. He obviously doesn't show interest in them which Im thankful for. He just pushes them away and comes over to cuddle me. They just wouldn't get a hint.

I wanted to forget all of those girls and have a great night. Austin is taking me on our date. A simple date would be dinner at a restaurant, going to the movies, or having a picnic. But come on, we're talking about Austin Moon. The guy who's obsessed with pancakes, loves stuffed animals, colors off the lines, and is basically a 5 year old trapped in a man's body. This wasn't gonna be just some normal date. Can you guess where he's taking me? I don't know either. But Im pretty scared. You never know if Austin is gonna take me to Chuckie Cheeses. Or a bouncy house. Or the pancake factory! It's probably the pancake factory.

I hear a knock on the door. I run to get it and Austin stands there with a bouquet of roses. I smile and take them while Austin blushes. I put them in water and go out with Austin. As we walk out we see a bunch of girls there. They glare at me but smile flirtatiously at Austin. I roll my eyes and ignore them. "Where are we going?" I finally ask. He smirks and I already know it's gonna be bad. "It's a surprise." I kinda knew he would say that. He knows how much I hate surprises but he does it anyways.

I hop in his nice and expensive car. I put my seatbelt on and then I go blind. "Austin?" I ask as he ties the blindfold. "Yeah?" I hear him say. "Why do I have a blindfold?" I ask through gritted teeth. "Surprise remember?" I can just see that smirk starting to form. Even though Im blindfolded.

A couple of minuets pass and I fell the car finally stop. Im about to take the blindfold off but Austin grabs both of my hands and helps me out the car. He walks me somewhere. It's quiet. That's strange. Austin finally stops us. "Ready?" he asks. I nod. He takes off the blindfold but it's dark. I still can't see. I gasp. "Austin! I think Ive gotten blind!" I panic and I can hear him chuckle. Wait, where is he?

"AHH!" I cover my eyes and the sudden brightness. Then I hear, "SURPRISE!" I finally got my vision working and saw everyone there. "What the? What is everyone doing here?" I ask totally confused. Austin's arms wrap around my waist from behind me. He kisses my neck and whispers, "Happy Birthday, Ally." against my skin. I shiver then realize what day it was. I had completely forgot. I smiled wide and turned around to shower him with kisses. "I totally forgot it was my birthday! Thank you so much Austin!" I said between kisses. "Anything for you." he kisses me one last time before turning to everyone. "Let's get this party started!" he yells out and a round of cheers follow. Alright, time to dance.

* * *

"I am soooooooo tired!" I jump on my bed. Austin rolls his eyes and follows along. "I know! Im so exhausted!" he says sarcastically and fall on the bed dramatically. I glare at him. "I do not do that." He turns his head to face me and smirks. "Yeah, you do. Look." He sighs. A little too loud actually. "I am soooooooooooooooooooo tired!" he mocks. I slap his shoulder. "First of all, that's offensive. Second, I don't hold my 'so' that long. And third, that is so not me!" He laughs. "Whatever floats your boat." he closes his eyes.

Then he jumps up and falls off the bed. "I don't do that either, Austin." He ignores me and runs out of the room. I lay on the bed not sure what to do. I hear glass shattering and things getting knocked down. I groan. Then Austin comes back and takes a second to catch his breath. Why is he tired that fast? "Austin what-" he interrupts me and shoves a wrapped present in my face. "I forgot to give it to you." he says. I grab it and start to unwrap it. "Pickles?" I ask as I stare at what the gift is. I look up but don't see him. I feel something cold on my neck and gasp. Beautiful. Expensive. Rare. That was what it was. Austin sat beside my again but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the new red diamond necklace.

"A-Austin, I can't-" I get cut off again. "Yes, you can. It's your birthday gift." he says. "I prefer the pickles but Austin, this is too much." my hands reach behind my neck and Austin grabs them bringing them away. "No it's not. This necklace is nothing compared to your beauty." he says. "Cheesy. Very cheesy." I giggle. He laughs and kisses me. "Im serious. I want you to have it. You mean so much to me." he says softly. I smile and nod. "You mean so much to me too." I couldn't get the smile off my face but Austin couldn't stop smiling like an idiot either.

"I love you." I blurt out. My cheeks turn red. I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know." he says. Our smiles never fade. They stay their all night. Even in our sleep...

* * *

**HEY FANFICTIONERS! How's it been? Good? Awesome. So, today was great. Guess who got a new cousin? Me! Guess what they named her? Alicia! Guess what Im gonna call her? Ally! Get it? Ally is short for Alicia? No? Okay... Hope you liked the chapter. Im not done with this story just yet! Stay tuned and please review. :D**

**Question: Have you been to a concert?**

**My Answer: Yes, but not an R5 one. It was a mexican singer. It was mostly for my dad. But I still want to go to an R5 one. I hope I do one day.**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	15. The Picture

**Chapter 15**

_**The Picture**_

* * *

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

Ally's POV

Ive had enough of these girls. It's been a whole month of girls glaring and hating when I walk by them. You know that saying? 'They see me rolling, they hating'? Yeah, for me it's true. I hate that. I want to be able to hold hands and hug Austin whenever I want to but I just feel uncomfortable when a bunch of girls are shooting daggers at me. As fun as that sounds, no thanks. That's why I haven't been seeing him that often. I try to avoid him once and awhile. I know what you're thinking. Why are you avoiding him? He's your boyfriend. I know, okay? It's just that those girls! Ugh! I sound so... I don't know. My feelings are getting mixed up right now. Im happy that Im with Austin but Im mad at Cassidy for all the things she's doing and Im also uncomfortable with those girls always watching me and Austin.

"Ally?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see my boyfriend. I look around. Yup, as I expected. The girls are watching us and glaring. I sigh and put on the best smile I can fake. "Hey, Austin. What's going on?" I ask. He looks at me in concern. "I should be asking you the same question. What's going on with you lately?" he crosses his arms. "What do you mean? Im totally fine." I lie. He shakes his head. "Don't lie to me, Ally. Are you cheating on me?" his eyes start to water. For a moment there, he sounded like a girl. You know, cause guys don't cry. But this is Austin so... "No! Im not. Where would you get that idea?"

"It's just that you've been acting different. You've been avoiding me." he says. I pull a strand of hair behind my ear. "I know. Im sorry about that. It's just that I got a lot of things going on. I don't want to talk about it." He nods in understanding. "It's okay. How about I take you on another date tonight?" he smiles. I smile at his smile. I can't help it. It's contagious. I nod. "Sure, Id like that." I peck his lips and we go our ways.

I get to class and I see Kira and Trish. Chelsea is sick right now. "Hey guys." I greet them while sitting beside them. They smile and wave. "So, Ally. Got any plans for tonight?" Trish ask. I nod, "Yeah. Im actually gonna go on another date with Austin." They both 'awe'. I roll my eyes. "You guys are so cute together. I didn't know what I was thinking when I went out with Austin. You two are clearly meant to be." Kira says. "It's not your fault that Austin is irresistible. Apparently every girl in this school is in 'love' with him. But besides, you two and Chelsea. Chelsea has Dallas but you two... Are you guys seeing anyone yet?" I ask. They shake their heads. "Nope. Sadly." Trish says.

An idea pops in my head. "Why don't I set you guys up with someone!?" I say excitedly. Their faces fall. "NO!" they both say in unison. "Why not?" I ask. "Because the last time you did, we ended up with two geeky, weird nerds." Trish says and they both shiver at the memory. One of the nerds kissed Kira and she ended up brushing her teeth for an hour without stopping. No joke. I was pretty much laughing the whole time. "It's not funny." Kira says when I laugh. "S-Sorry." I apologize trying to control my laughter and catch my breath. "Fine, I won't set you guys up with anyone." I lie. Ill find some guys later. They all sigh of relief. "Thank you." Trish says. I chuckle, 'Whatever." I roll my eyes as the teacher comes in.

* * *

I put on my yellow sun dress that goes to my knees with my white jean jacket. I put on some white pumps and do my natural makeup. I look at myself and the mirror. I look around. Then smile at the mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" I ask the mirror. I was about to answer for it but someone beat me to it. "Definitely not you." I scream and turn around. "Chelsea! Next time knock!" I try to control my heart beat. I could of gotten a heart attack. "Haha! You should have seen your face." she laughs. "Hey, that was rude! You know Im the fairest of them all." I cross my arms. She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." she says and I gape at her. "Im just kidding, Ally. You look beautiful." she compliments and sneezes. "Thank you and bless you. How's your cold?" I ask. She waves it off. "It's fine. Go have fun on your date." she smiles. "I will."

_Knock knock knock!_

I wave to Chelsea and walk to the door. I open it and it reveals Austin. But he shocks me. "Austin?" I ask as I look at him. He's wearing a plain white shirt and some ripped jeans. His hair was messy but not the hot messy that it was supposed to be. His eyes were red and puffy. He had something in his hand though. I picture. He lifted his hand and gave me it. I looked at him confused. Before I could say another word he beat me to it. The next words that came out of his mouth were unexpected.

"I **hate** you."

And just like that. He left.

* * *

**Ugh! Please don't hate me. But feel free the hate Cassidy. Ill explain in the next chapter. Stay tuned and review. Oh, and Im deciding If I should publish this story. Ive been working on it already. I have 4 chapter done. Should I publish it? ****  
**

**Title: _No Ordinary Day_**

**Summary: Would you call waking up 5 o'clock in the morning, setting your house on fire, getting lost in a street, standing in the rain waiting for ****absolutely nothing, forgetting to change out of your PJ's, and falling in love an ordinary day? I don't think so...**

**Question: If you know Divergent then which faction do you think you belong in? **

**My Answer: Amity or Erudite. I took the quiz but I like Dauntless better.**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	16. The Video

**Chapter 16**

**The Video**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally was acting weird lately. It's like she's been... avoiding me. Could it be? No, it couldn't. She would never do that to me. We love each other. But why was she acting this way? I needed to find out. I walked up to her while she reading a book. "Ally?" I said. She turned around and then when she did, she looked around. What was she looking for? When she finishes her little search she smiles at me. "Hey, Austin. What's going on?" she asks. I look at her in concern. "I should be asking you the same question. What's going on with you lately?" I cross my arms. "What do you mean? Im totally fine." she says. I shake my head. Is she lying? "Don't lie to me, Ally. Are you cheating on me?" my eyes start to water. Ally might be cheating. Why else was she avoiding me and looking around a lot? "No! Im not. Where would you get that idea?"

"It's just that you've been acting different. You've been avoiding me." I say and she pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know. Im sorry about that. It's just that I got a lot of things going on. I don't want to talk about it." I nod in understanding. "It's okay. How about I take you on another date tonight?" I smile making her beautiful smile appear too. She nods her head. "Sure, Id like that." she says before pecking my lips. Then we go our ways to class.

* * *

I get up the couch to get ready for the date with Ally but I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and walk over to it. I got another door because... Well... You know... Ally ninja broke the last one. Anyways, when I opened it I glared. "What are you doing here?" I growled at her. "Im here to tell you something really important about Ally." she says. I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I snap. She smirks. "How about you let me in and Ill tell you." I sigh and let her in. Why am I doing this?

She takes a seat and I sit away from her. "Im here to tell you the reason Ally has been avoiding you." she says while getting something from her purse. "Ally hasn't been avoiding me. How would you know anyways?" She smiles evilly which creeps me out a bit. "Because, I care about you Austin. She doesn't deserve you." she says getting closer to me. I laugh bitterly. "And you don't either. Look, I love Ally. There is nothing you can do to change that." I cross my arms. "Oh yeah? I don't think Ally feels the same. And this might change everything." she says and gives me something. I take it and look.

Ally? Dallas? Kissing? Well, there goes my heart. My eyes start to water and I stand up grabbing Cassidy's arm. I pull her out the door and slam it. Then I break down. I push over the mini table that was beside my bed and punch the wall. I fall on my bed and I do the most unmanly thing ever. Cry.

I cry for about 10 minuets then decide something. I get up and walk out the door. I get to her room and knock hard on it. She opens the door and gapes at me. I simply give her the picture and say the words I never thought I would say to her, "I **hate **you." Then I walk away.

* * *

Ally's POV

Those words stung. It hurt me everywhere. How else would you feel when the love of your life says 'I **hate** you'? Not good at all. So when he left, I was just standing there gaping. I couldn't move. I was wondering why he said it and what just happened. Until I remembered what he gave me. I was scared to look. But I had to know the reason. I lifted up the picture. As soon as I saw it. All I could say was, "Frick!"

I understood now. And it made my eyes water. The picture was no other than me kissing Dallas. The only problem about this picture was that I never kissed Dallas. Ever. So what the heck was this picture? I quickly figured it out. There was only one person who would do this. Someone who hates me and wants Austin. Cassidy. As soon as I find her she is in for quite a slap.

I crumbled the picture and stormed out the door. I found Cassidy's door and kicked it. It didn't break. Dang it. She opened the door and smiled innocently. I glare at her. "Cassidy, What did you do?" I said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said. "You gave Austin a picture of me kissing Dallas! I never kissed him!" I held up the crumbled picture and she laughed evilly. "Well, you should move on. Austin is never gonna forgive you. He's with me now." she smirks. "What are you even talking about?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Austin has been cheating behind your back. Again." she says. "He never cheated on me." I growl. "Come in, I got something to show you." she lets me in. We walk to the T.V and she turns it on. She puts a disc in and we watch. My eyes water.

"What is this?" I ask without taking my eyes of the screen that's showing Austin and Cassidy making out. "It's me and Austin. We were in the closet making out behind your back." she crosses her arms and smirks again. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed a a chair that was nearby and threw it at the T.V. It gave out sparks and then fire. Cassidy screamed and went to grab some water. My eyes widen as she threw it to put out the fire. Was she that stupid?

As soon as the water touched it there was more fire. It knocked me down. I couldn't move at all. All I could hear was the crackling sounds of the fire. Then darkness came...

* * *

**Whoa... Cassidy is stupid. Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. I loved all your reviews. It was super sweet. So now I want to give a shout out to **_Rauslly123._**In fact she as made her first story, All Good Things Come to an End. You all should check it out because it's sooo good! She's also looking for any writer to help make a ****collaborative story. If you are interested then PM her or me or just review. Thanks you guys! Ill update as soon as I can. :D****  
**

**P.S. Im gonna post No Ordinary Day for you guys so you can go check that out. :)**

**Question: Do you ship anything other than Raura and Auslly?**

**My Answer: Yes, I ship Rydellington, Rikenessa AND Trez. But I guess also Giper (I just made that up. It's Piper and Gavin. It's not weird... Right?)**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


	17. The Fire

**Chapter 17**

**The Fire**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ive never felt like such a cry baby before. Well, I did. When I was a baby but that's not the point! I was CRYING! I couldn't help it though. Ally was really special to me and she just cheated on me! Now I know how she felt. Broken... I feel like crawling in a small hole or ditch and staying there for the rest of my life and eat nothing but worms and dirt. It's THAT bad. But that would be too gross. So... no thanks.

I miss her so much! I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I close my eyes I see her. It's cliche. Maybe Ive been seeing to many chick flicks. Yeah, that's probably it...

I grab another tissue and blow my nose. I sit on the couch watching some chick flick about a girl and this guy who's in love with each other but the girl is cheating while Im eating some ice cream. This is sad. I don't even know who I am anymore. My ego has been destroyed into millions of pieces. I cry hard again. It's gonna take me years to inflate my ego...

"She's a liar! She's been cheating on you the entire time you idiot!" I grab some popcorn and throw it at the T.V. as the guy kisses the girl goodbye before he leaves for a trip. Im about to grab some more popcorn but the fire alarm goes off. I groan, "What now?" I get up and walk out into the hallway. I see people running. My eyes widen and start to run down the stairs. A thought pops in my head. _Ally..._

No, I shouldn't care about her. She's fine. She doesn't need me and I don't need her... ... ... ... Nope, not at all... ... ... ... La, la, la, la, la ... ... ... ... Hmm ... ... ... ... Ugh, fine!

I run to back and find her room number. Then I try something. I karate kick the door. Fail. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I hold my foot in pain. How can Ally even do that? Is she stronger than me? Wow. Behind that skinny petite body, is a ninja.

Whatever, I try something else. I go back then run to the door and try to knock it down. Another fail. "Why won't you just open!?" I try to knock the door down again but it opens and I fall.

"Austin? What's going on? Wait, you did know the door was opened right?" Chelsea raises an eyebrow. Now I feel stupid... and awkward. I get up to my feet and blush. "Y-Yeah. Totally knew that. Anyways, where's Ally?" I ask getting right to the point. "What do you mean? She went on a date with you." she says. "N-No, I mean yeah but we got into a fight and... Wait... I gotta go! You should go too. There's a fire." I warn her and run.

If Ally wasn't in her room then she must have went somewhere else. She might have figured out who gave me the picture. And it was Cassidy. She's at Cassidy's! Wow, Im smart. Hehe. Maybe my ego isn't that destroyed. Yaya!

I make my way up the stairs and open the door that leads to the hallway. But the hallway is on fire. This is where the fire is! So that means... Oh no. Ally! I rush to Cassidy's door while avoiding the fire. Before I karate kick or knock down the door, I must do something else. I twist the door knob.

Yep, it's open. Glad I didn't have to go to drastic measures. Hehe... That would have been another awkward moment...

I go in and search the room. Man, this place is on fire. Not the good kind. Obviously. It didn't take long but I found her. She was laying down on the floor. I also saw Cassidy. She was next to the T.V. Oh. Dear. God. Did she do what I think she did? If so, then why the heck is she even in college? The world will never know.

I pick up Ally. Then look at Cassidy. Okay, she may be evil, stupid, and clingy but no one deserves to die. I don't wanna leave her so I look around for something to help. What floor is this again? 3rd, right. I put Ally down and run to get the bed's mattress. I grunt as I throw it out the window. Awesome-sauce! I pick up Cassidy and throw her out the window. Huh, that sounded wrong.

Cassidy makes it down safely. I sigh of relief. That was kinda risky but whatever. I pickup Ally next and take a deep breath before jumping out the window. I let out a girly scream and I hit the mattress along with Cassidy. Good thing she's unconscious otherwise that would have hurt. It's also a good thing this mattress is big. I thank my parents for owning a mattress store. And the university of coarse.

I put my attention the Ally. She has some burned marks but other than that she's fine. Cassidy looks worse. Cassidy has burned marks all over her face and her clothes have ashes and is a little burned out. I get off her Cassidy and put Ally gently down on the grass. I stroke her face and hair for a while. _Help is on the way, Ally. Don't you dare give up on me._ Im still mad at her but I need her to be okay. I can't imagine what would happen if she was gone.

A few minuets, she starts to stir.

Ally's POV

My eyes flutter open and the first thing I see is Austin. The next thing I see is a burning building. Finally, I see a really bad burnt Cassidy. Whoa... How long was I out? "What the heck happened?" I ask and rub my eyes. He looks at me blankly for a couple of seconds but then attack me in a hug. But I don't hug back. "Im glad your okay." he whispers. I am beyond confused. Wasn't he mad at me. I mean, he did say he hated me. Which hurt. Badly.

"I thought you hated me." I push him away from me. "I know. I-I don't hate you. Im just angry at you. You cheated on me." he says and the tears start to appear in his eyes again. "I didn't cheat on you. The photo was fake. Probably photoshopped. I never even kissed Dallas. Ever. In fact, we just figured that we could make you jealous but we never actually liked each other like that." I explain to him. He gapes at me.

"Cassidy has done it again." he glares at her unconscious body. "Yeah, but she showed me something very interesting." I cross my arms and it's my turn to glare at him. "What?" he asks. "She showed me a video of you two kissing in the janitors closet. You cheated on me again!" Tears start in my eyes this time.

"Uh? I think that was fake too." he chuckles. Why the heck did he chuckle. This wasn't funny. "That was probably a video tape of us during prom. She probably cut off the part of you coming in." he shrugs. Then I remember. I face palm myself and groan. Cassidy is good. That explains why they were all dressed up nice. I can't believe I didn't figure that out. Cassidy is so dead. Well, at least not now. "You're right. Ugh! Cassidy got us."

"Yeah, but we figured it out. So... We're good?" he asks hopefully. I nod. He smiles and starts to lean in but we hear sirens. An ambulance pulls up and rushes to help us. "Are you all okay?" a man asks and we nod. Other people rush to get Cassidy into the ambulance. One of them helps me and Austin. "You're gonna have to get to the hospital." one of the men says to me while getting out a first aid kit. I look at Austin and he gives me a assuring smile.

"Do you wanna go with her?" the man asks Austin and he nods. We hop into a different ambulance and drive to the hospital with Austin holding my hand. I smile and turn to him when everyone's not looking and kiss him. As we pull away he smirks. "I think I got my ego back..." I roll my eyes. "Shut up." I mumble.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I posted No Ordinary Day. It's not that ****popular with only 2 reviews. Are my stories getting boring? Oh no... I got to step up my game. But just in case you didn't even know it was up... It's up... Shout out to** _Lolly_**. Yep, the cliche moment where Austin saves the day. XD! So... tell me your thoughts. Review?**

**Question: What's your favorite NEW Disney Movie?  
**

**My Answer: Maleficent. It's so awesome. :D**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	18. The Drama

**Chapter 18**

**The Drama**

* * *

Ally's POV

Everyone survived Cassidy's stupid fire. Well, it was kinda my fault but no one needs to know that so... Yeah... Anyways, Cassidy is finally out of the picture. Yay! Austin and I confronted her. I slapped her... It was awesome. But she is headed back to her home and attending a different college. I so glad that was over. I don't need any more drama. But sadly the girls are still after him. Especially Piper.

Yup, don't think I forgot about her. She is still my roommate. She annoys me so much. She knows Im dating him and she uses the advantage to get closer to him. It's nuts. Are girls these days that desperate? There are a lot of guys out there. Why go for a guy who is already taken? Hello! Do you not see us kissing and holding hands!? It is getting on my nerves. Why did Austin have to be so attractive?

"Because I am." I heard from behind me. I turn around and my face turns hot. "Did I really say that out loud?" I ask. He smirks and nods. "Dang it. Another thing to inflate your ego." I mumble. "Hey! It's not my fault you keep feeding it though." he crosses his arms. "If people keep feeding your ego it's gonna pop soon." I warn. His eyes widen. "It's not actually gonna pop though. Right?"

"Maybe." I smirk. "Ally! Stop scaring me!" he whines. "Whatever." I roll my eyes and start to walk with Austin. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dez is coming." Austin tell me. I smile. Ah, Dez. It's been so long since Ive seen him. He's Austin's BFF. Best Freckled Friend. They've been through everything. He's in another college that can help him with his directing and filming. I just loved him. He was hilarious and random. He always shocked me with his backpack tricks. He can pull out anything from that. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out an old lady from there.

I would love to see him again. But I know someone who wouldn't want to see him. Trish. They are more like frenemies. They always fight and bicker. It drives Austin and I insane. But I swear they would look so cute together. But sadly, Austin told me that he already had a girlfriend. Carrie. I haven't met her yet because Dez met her in his college. But I hope she's nice. Nicer than Trish will ever be to him.

"That's great! Is Carrie coming too?" I ask hopefully. He nods. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet her. What do you think she'll be like?" he wonders. I shrug. "I don't know. Probably more like him. Funny, random, and weird." He nods in understanding. We arrive at my dorm. I open it and we go inside. As I expected Piper was on the couch. Wearing something I really didn't want her to be wearing in front of MY boyfriend.

"Austin! Ally. Hey!" she says Austin's name flirtatious and says my name like it's disguising. I roll my eyes at her while she gets up from the couch and walks over to Austin and smiles flirtatiously at Austin. "So, what have you been up to?" she twirls her hair and bites her bottom lip. "Nothing, just hanging with my girlfriend, Ally. Like always." he says nervously. She doesn't take a hint. "Oh that's cool. So, you wanna hang out later?" she says hopefully.

"I can't. I have a date with Ally. You know. My GIRLFRIEND like I just said." Austin says and wrapping him arm around my waist. Wait, date? I didn't know that. "Oh." Piper says just realizing his hint. She glares at me and smiles back at Austin. "Ill see you real soon then." she is about to kiss him cheek goodbye but I grab Austin's arm and pull him to my room slamming the door shut. Ha, that'll show her.

"Maybe next time, we'll hang out in my dorm." Austin says while jumping on my bed. "Yeah, jeez. She doesn't know how to take a hint. I swear she's blind." I hop on the bed beside him. "Jealous much?" he nudges my arm and smirks. "I have to admit, yeah. It's just that every girl is trying to get your attention. Im scared that one day you'll leave me and go for someone else better." I look down. I hear him sigh and lift my chin.

"Hey, it's okay. I wouldn't like it if every guy wanted to steal you away from me. But don't worry. Ill always be here. And there is no better girl than you. You're perfect." he smiles at me. "No one's perfect." I said and Austin rolled his eyes. "You ruined the moment." he whined. "Oops, my bad." I say innocently. He pouts which I find so adorable. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Wanna try that moment again?" I ask. His eyes brightened and he nods fast. I giggle again and his arms wrap around my waist. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I reply. Then we fill in the gap...

* * *

"Buddy!" Austin yells.

"Buddy!" Dez shouts.

And it's like slow motion right now. Literally. They are being so dramatic. It takes a minuet for them to reach each other and hug. It took another minuet for the hug to end. "Are you two done?" I raise an eyebrow. They nod and give me a cheesy smile. I notice another girl near the luggage. That must be Carrie. She's tall and blonde. "Hello, you must be Carrie. Im Ally Dawson, Austin's girlfriend." I say while walking up to her. She smiles and we shake hands. "It's nice to meet you, Ally." she says.

"Alright, ready to go?" Austin asks. We nod and I help them with the luggage. The drive was nice. We all just talked and I learned a lot about Carrie. She's very forgetful. She's weird just like Dez. She's not that bright like Dez. And she's very honest. A little too honest just says what's on her mind without thinking of other people's feelings but she's still nice. I knew this because she told Austin and I that we dress weird. But that's not the case because have you seen her outfit? Very colorful and random just like Dez. Now I know why they're dating.

"We're here!" Austin announces. We help with the luggage again and go to their dorm. Austin's mom let us use one of the dorms for them. She's amazing. When we finished helping them unpack some stuff we all head out. We needed to go to my dorm because I forgot my wallet. We went in and saw Chelsea. "Hey, Chelsea." I smile at her while searching for my wallet.

"Hey Ally." she smiles back. I hear everyone introduce themselves while I kept searching. Where is that wallet? "Hey, Ally. Here's your wallet. I took 20 bucks to buy this new shirt. Ill pay you back as soon as I can." Trish says and gives me my pink wallet. "Oh. Thanks." I realize that Dez is here. Trish is NOT gonna be happy. "Uh? Trish, there's someone here to visit." I say and grab her wrists pulling her over to them. "Who is- Oh you have got to be kidding." she glares at Dez and he looks over at her. A girly scream came next and he hid behind Austin.

"Trish, be nice." I warn. She sighs and walks up to everyone. "This is Carrie. Dez's girlfriend." I introduce. Trish's eyes widen. "Did she lose her mind?" she whispers to me. I glare her. "Trish!" I whisper/shout at her. She shrugs. "We should get going to-" I get interrupted.

"Austin!" I hear Piper. Austin turns around and is attacked in a hug. Yeah, nothing has changed. Austin is still taken and Piper is still desperate. When Austin pushes her away Carrie gasps. "Piper?" Carrie asks. "Carrie? What are you doing here?" Piper asks. "Im visiting my boyfriend's best friend and girlfriend." Carrie gestures to me, Austin, and Dez.

"My sister is dating your best friend?" Piper says happily to Austin. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sister!? "We can go on double dates then!" Piper jumps up and down and claps her hands in excitement. Oh heck to the freaking no! Here comes more drama...

* * *

**How long has it been? I hope not too long. My mom took my laptop away but I got it back. I hope you liked the ****chapter. Review? Follow? Favorite? Also, I thank the ones who checked out No Ordinary Day. It's not that popular but Ill still work on it. I also wanna thank the reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are amazing! Love you all!**

**Question: Do you have a phone?**

**My Answer: Nope. Never ever had one. Sadly... :'(**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


	19. The Date

**Chapter 19**

**The Date**

* * *

Ally's POV

I want to punch her. Since when did I become so violent? Oh yeah! Since I fought Kira and Cassidy. I am ready to do it again to Piper if she doesn't lay off of my boyfriend. Austin is MINE. Whoa, I just sounded like a clingy girlfriend. Insert shudder here. Anyways, Austin is completely shocked to do anything so I decided to speak up.

"Yeah, we should totally go on double dates! Dez and Carrie and me and Austin. Awesome idea Piper!" I playfully hit Piper's back. By playfully I mean I actually slap her back really hard. She glares at me in return. "Ow." she says. I shrug and move over to wrap my arm around Austin's waist and his arm wraps around mine. "Piper, I think you should leave." Chelsea says through gritted teeth.

"But I want to stay with my boyfriend!" she says and pushes me away so that she can hold Austin's arm. That's it. I need to get it through her thick head. "Piper, repeat after me. Austin isn't going to date you, EVER. He's taken. You wanna by who? ME. So could you just please back off!?" I yell at her. Everyone gapes at me. Piper is almost gonna cry. Oh my gosh. Why does she have to make me feel guilty?

"Alright." she says quietly and walks out the door. I sigh and look back at everyone expecting all of them to shake their heads at me and tsk me. But they just clap. I don't know if it's sarcasm or not. "What?" I ask. "Good job, Ally." Trish says. "Look, Im sorry but she is just getting on my nerves. She-"

"No, we mean it." Trish smiles. "Oh. You guys aren't mad?" I ask. Austin's arm wrap around my waist again. "Of coarse not. You made it very clear to her that Im yours." then he leans in and his lips brush my ear and whispers, "And your mine." then he plants one sweet kiss on my neck. I blush hard.

"Im really sorry about my sister." Carrie says. "No, Im sorry I yelled at her." I apologize. She shakes her head. "No need to say sorry. She deserved it." she smiles at me. "So... what now?" Chelsea asks. I smirk. "How about that double date?"

* * *

I can't believe I never found out about this place. It's in the park but we went through a bunch of trees and we ended up here. It's so beautiful. There was a big nice tree that had lightbulbs hanging from some branches and christmas lights wrapped around the tree bark. There was a lot of candles and roses too. I noticed that there was a big picnic laid on the ground. I smiled. Very romantic. Too bad we were here with everyone else.

I turned to the rest of us. It was me and Austin, Dez and Carrie, Trish and Jace, Kira and Trent, and Chelsea and Caleb. Trish, Kira, and Chelsea never told me they had a boyfriend so they surprised me. They told me they had their boyfriends for a really long time. Well, except for Kira. She met him last week. Wow, where have I been all this time?

"Did you boys do all of this?" I ask them. They blush and look down. We all smile and kiss our boyfriends. "Thanks." I mumble against Austin's lips. "Anything for you." he replies and we kiss longer. We hear throats being cleared so we pull apart. We realize we were the only ones still kissing. We blush and look down.

"Okay, let's get this date started." Trish says and we all nod sitting down on the blanket. They also brought champaign. We all grabbed our glasses and filled them. "Let's make a toast." Austin says. "What do you want to toast about?" I ask. He smiles. "We all get to decide." he says. We nod. "Okay who's first?" Austin asks. "Oh! Me!" Kira says. We turn to her and listen.

"To having fun!" she says. Trent raises his glass higher. "To a successful career." he says. I know how much Trent loves dancing. So I kinda knew he would say that. Trent's dream career is to be a dancer. But no one dances better than Austin. "To keeping our promises." Caleb says and looks at Chelsea. She smiles nervously. What was that?

"To being happy." Chelsea says. "To ham." Dez says. We all laugh. "To bubbles." Carrie says. Oh yeah. She loves bubbles. "To being awesome." Jace says. "To keeping our friends close." Trish says looking at me. I smile back at her. Aw! Then I realize it was my turn. Oh. Uh... Hmm... Oh! I got one.

"To staying strong and getting through every obstacle in life." I say and everyone nods. Then it's Austin's turn. "To the one's we love and care for." he says. Then he clinks his glass with mine. We all click our glasses and drink. "This feels nice. Just all of us having fun." I sigh happily. "Okay, time to make out." Austin announces and gets closer to me. "Really?" I give him a look. He smiles cheekily. "That sounds like a good idea." Trent agrees. "Men." I mumble. "True that." Chelsea says.

"No guys." I cross my arms. They all pout. "Can we just eat?" Trish says. The boys sigh and take out the food. I giggle. We just eat and talk like there isn't a problem in the world. In the end they finally got their 'make out' time. Jeez, they are such boys.

* * *

**Was it good? I would have updated sooner but this chapter kept deleting. Oh well. Review? Oh, guess what day it is? Rydel's birthday! Come on sing it with me! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rydel, happy birthday to you! That was me singing happy birthday to Rydel. Did you sing along?... No... Okay. *walks away*  
**

**Question: When is your birthday?**

**My Answer: November 19! Yeah! Not gonna tell which year though. Hehehe. Well, you probably might now already but whatever. :)**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


	20. The Worst Day Of My Life

**Chapter 20**

**The Worst Day Of My Life**

* * *

Ally's POV

I happily walk out of my room and to the ice cream shop where I am supposed to meet the girls for our girl's day off. Why is everything so happy and joyful? I guess it's because Im in a happy mood. I have wonderful friends, amazing parents, and a extraordinary boyfriend! What more can I ask for? Exactly. Im the happiest person alive. The sun is shining, wind is blowing a soothing breeze, birds are chirping and spreading their beautiful wings, and the other animals are running around happily and free. Wow, Ive never been this happy before.

I smile and walk in the ice cream shop. I greet everyone and sit down. "So what ice cream should I get?" Chelsea asks. I shrug. "I don't know. But Im going to get Fruity Mint Swirl. Yum..." I can almost taste the ice cream flavor in my mouth. I lick my lips and we all stand up to get our ice cream. The guy who works their winks at me which I ignore. We go back to our seats and start to devour our ice cream. I moan in delight. "This is the best ice cream in the whole wide world."

"No, Oreo is the best." Trish objects. "Uh? No, it's Fruity Mint Swirl." I reply back. "Hold on, hold on! You are both wrong. Everyone LOVES vanilla ice cream. It's clearly the best." Chelsea corrects us. "Guys, have you lost your tastebuds? Chocolate wins, hands down." Kira licks her ice cream. "If bubbles were ice cream, it would be the best." Carrie says randomly and licks her strawberry ice cream. We all glare at each other.

"Fruity Mint Swirl." I cross my arms. That's when World War III started. We kept yelling at each other saying which ice cream was the best in the world. This went on for a couple of minuets until Trish did something unexpected. She shoved her Oreo ice cream in my face. "Oreo!" she growls. I gape at her and spit out the ice cream. My spit ended up on her face. My eyes widen and I run. Everyone starts to throw punches and slaps at each other and Trish keeps chasing me around the entire ice cream shop. This will not end well...

* * *

So, after the big fight... Uh... Yeah... I ended up with a black eye and a busted up lip. The busted lip was from Trish and the black eye was from me tripping on air and falling. Ouch. Anyways, I come back to the dorm and ignore Chelsea and Trish. If you think we made up, you are wrong. We aren't talking to each other. Which is fine with me.

I collapse on my bed not sure what to do next. Maybe I should call Austin and tell him what happened. Nah, he'll have a panic attack when he sees my face. But I really want to talk to him at least. I sigh and sit up from my bed. I go through my purse to find my phone. Once I have it in my hand it rings. It's an unknown number. I answer it.

"Hello, this is Ally Dawson. How may I help you?" I ask. Someone clears their throat. "Ms. Dawson?" a man asks. "Yes?" I raise an eyebrow. "This is Doctor McCarthy." he says. "Is something wrong?" I say concerned. "Yes, Im afraid your mother and father have suffered from a car accident." he said. I turn pale. "W-What? I don't understand. My mother is in Africa and my father is at work right now." I tell him. "Ms. Dawson, your father is fine. He just has some broken bones." he says calmly. I sigh of relief. "But your mother had other turn outs." he says. Their goes my worry again. "What happened to her?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"Im sorry Ms. Dawson. One part of the car cut right through her and we couldn't help her on time." he replies. I drop the phone. Tears start in my eyes. I quickly hang up and grab some tissues. I blow and keep crying. I pick up my phone again. I call Austin.

"Hello?" he answers groggily. "A-Austin? Can you please come over?" I ask. "Not now, Ally." he whines and hangs up. I gape at my phone. What was that!? I look at the time 6 o'clock. He should be awake and not sleeping. He does not sleep this early or stays in bed this late. What the heck? I sniff and get my purse and stuff some tissues in their. I put on my converse and head out. I find Austin's dorm and knock on it.

I wait a couple of minuets until he picks up. What the heck took so long? I see Austin but he looks different. "What are you doing here?!" he snaps at me. Im taken aback. "What's going on, Austin? You're acting like a jerk." I cross my arms. "At least Im not the annoying one who always calls and expects me to come running whenever." he snaps again. My eyes widen. "Austin are you drunk?" I ask when I see him stumble a bit. I smell alcohol too. Not to mention his words slurred a bit.

"No!" he yells. Then I hear a female voice. "Austin? Baby? Who's at the door?" Piper appears from his dorm. Once she sees me she smirks. She's only wearing a bra and underwear. My heart... My stupid heart. It broke. Tears started to form again. I brought my hand up to slap him but I couldn't. I stopped and decided he wasn't even worth it. I ran as fast as I could to my dorm. Again, I ignored Chelsea and Trish. I collapsed in my bed. My good mood is long gone. It happened so fast. I then cried myself to sleep.

* * *

My alarm clock turned on. I turned it off then groaned. I got up and stretched. I yawned while shuffling my feet over to get dressed. Another school day. Or college day... I finish dressing and doing my hair and grab my bag. I walked out the dorm and to the courtyard. I saw no one. Am I too early?

"Ally?" I hear. I turn around and see the girls. "Oh, it's you again." I glare at them. They look at me confused. "Is something wrong, Ally?" Trish asks. "I don't know. You're the one who busted my lip." I point to my lip. She raises an eyebrow. "Uh? Your lip isn't busted." she says. I take my phone out and go to the camera. Oh. I guess busted lips and black eyes heal fast.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I growl at them and turn around but bump into someone's chest. Austin. I groan in my head. "What do you want?" I snap at him. He looks hurt. "Ally? What happened to you? Are you okay?" he asks. "No, my boyfriend or should I say ex boyfriend cheated on me yesterday! Right when I needed him the most! My mom died! Did you know that!? Huh!?" I yell at him.

"Y-Your mom died?" he stuttered. "Yes, but you turned my day even worse when you cheated on me! AGAIN! Why do you keep doing that!?" Im close to crying again. He doesn't respond. He just opens his mouth and closes it and opens it again and closes it again. Just like a fish. I decide to let my anger out and slap him. The girls gasp.

"Stay away from me." I growl and walk off.

* * *

**A million sorryies! I don't think that's a word but oh well. I started school again. I will have trouble updating but I will find a way. By the way just to catch up, I will be needing glasses. Yup! Uh? I got P.E and AVID for my electives. And... OH! Today I got nominated for the Ice Bucket Challenge. I did it! It was cold! Ahh! And I nominated ILoveWritting1213! So she needs to do it. So... yeah. Review?**

**Question: Have you done the Ice Bucket Challenge?**

**My Answer: I just did. Good luck if you were nominated!**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


	21. The Dream

**Chapter 21**

**The Dream**

* * *

Ally's POV

I keep looking at the picture of my mom. She's dead. I can't believe it. It seems so unreal. I have to face reality that she's gone. I will never see her face again or hear her voice again. Tears flow down faster. I sniff and grab a tissue. I blow then keep crying. I reach to grab another but I don't see my tissue box.

"Looking for this?" I hear from behind. I jump up and gasp. Austin chuckles and gives me my tissue box. He sighs. "What's going on?" he asks. "Don't you remember? You cheated on me." I hiss out. He winches. "Why do you keep saying that? That happened ages ago. I thought we cleared that up." Austin sits next to me. "No, it was last night." I correct him. "I don't remember cheating on you. I was at Dez's house the entire time. You can ask him. I never cheated on you." he explains. "Yeah, you were drunk. I don't expect you to remember you cheated on me with Piper." I mumble. "Piper!? Whoa, Ally. I would never cheat on you especially with Piper." he says. I sigh. "But you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes.

"No." I say. Then realize what I said and smack his arm. Hard. "Oww." He squeaks out. I chuckle.

There was silence. Then Austin broke it. "So, what did you mean that your mom died?" he asked carefully. "I mean she's dead, gone, no longer living, Austin. My parents got in a car crash and she didn't make it." I say. "But your mom is in Africa." he says. "Yeah, she wanted to surprise me, I guess." There was more silence."A-Ally, what are we now?" Austin asks worriedly.

"Nothing." I say.

He didn't have to ask what it means because he already knows. We're back to square one. I let out a big sigh. "I should go." I stand up but he grabs my hand. "You know Im not just gonna let you go. Im going to keep fighting for you. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." he says. "I know you're not. And let me just say, you're wasting your time." I get out of his grasp and walk off. Here comes more tears.

"ALLY!" the girls scream out to me. I sigh and turn around. "What?" I snap. They flinch. "What's going on?" Trish asks. "Nothing." I mumble then turn back around. I feel a hand grab my wrist pulling me back. "Ally, seriously. What happened?" Chelsea asks. I let out a huge breath then explain the whole thing to them. "Ally, that never happened." Trish said. "Yes it did. My mom is dead." Im in the verge of tears. "Ally, we have a surprise for you." Kira says.

"Honey?"

I turn around. There stands my dad. He isn't in crutches or in a wheel chair. He's perfectly fine. Next to him is my mom. She's perfectly fine as well. But she's here. Living and breathing happily and healthy. "M-Mom?" I stutter. My mind is screaming at me to run in her arms and hold her for dear life but my whole body doesn't seem to listen. It's like my body shut down. So I ended up like this. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fall to the floor with a 'thump'.

"ALLY!" I hear everyone shout before I go unconscious...

* * *

"Shh! She's waking up!" I hear.

My eyes snap open and I jump up. I see my mom and dad along with the girls and Austin. They all smile at me. I look around. Im in my bed. I expected to be at the hospital or something but Im at my bed. "What happened?" I ask. "That's it? No 'MOM! I missed you!' or 'MOM! What are you doing here?!'. " my mom asks. I look at her confused. "B-But I thought you were dead." I say.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" she raises an eyebrow. "The doctor called me saying you got in a car crash with dad and died." I explain. She smiles. "Honey, are you okay? I took a plane and taxi to get here. Your dad was not with me until I arrived at his house." she explains. "So, it didn't happen?" I ask. She shakes her head. I look at the girls. "We didn't fight at the ice cream shop?" I ask them. They shake their heads. "We haven't been their since last month. Im actually craving some right now." Chelsea says.

I look at Austin. "A-And, y-you n-never c-cheated on m-me?" I stutter. Im nervous okay? "What? No." he shakes his head vigorously. I sigh of relief. "So it was a dream?" I ask. They look at me weirdly and nod slowly. "Good. So, why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I ask.

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Austin asks. "I fainted." I say in a 'duh' tone. "No you didn't." He says in the same tone. "You were still sleeping here so we wanted to surprise you." my mom says. "Wait, that was a dream too!? This is so confusing! What if this is a dream too!?" I ask worriedly. "You need help." my dad comments. I glare at him.

"Don't worry, this is all real." Austin reassures me. I nod. Then pinch myself. "Ow... Okay, this is real." I say with a thumbs up. They all roll their eyes. Im so glad it was all a dream. Ugh! That was so confusing. Im glad I still have my mom, the girls, and Austin. I love them all...

* * *

**I felt like this was ****sucky and short. But tell me your thoughts. Man, I hate that school is taking up my time. I need to get some time management classes. Sorry for the wait though. Oh, and Ive been running out of questions. Would you guys like to ask me some. Then everyone including me can answer them. Thanks! I love you all! :)**

**Question: Have you ever ****written a story yet?**

**My Answer: Obviously, yes. And I love the reviews I keep getting for them. So sweet!**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


	22. The Memories

**Chapter 22**

**The Memories**

* * *

Austin's POV

As soon as Ally opened her eyes I smiled. We all yelled surprise but she just looked around at us. She told us this crazy dream of hers. Me cheating on her again? No way. Her mom dying? Nope! Her mom was right here. Face to face. I always knew Ally missed her mother. She would tell me how amazing she was since we met. Her mom knows about me.

First, Ally told her I was her partner and new friend. Then her best friend. Then her crush. Then her boyfriend. Then her ex-boyfriend. Then her enemy. Then back to her boyfriend. So what's next? Hopefully, one day she will tell her mother about me again. This time, her fiancé then husband. Hey, a guy can dream.

So, I decided that enough is enough. I wanted her to be as happy as possible. Even though Im making her happy, I want her to be completely happy. I arranged plans with Ally's dad. Which was really hard because he kept glaring at me and saying to keep her happy and safe or Im dead. I managed to get through it and we made a plan. I raised enough money to buy I plane ticket. But not for me. Her mom of coarse.

Finally, we picked her up from the airport really early in the morning and drove to the university. I invited Ally's friends to tag along the surprise. We quietly went in her dorm and surrounded her bed. When she woke up- BAM! Surprise!

I am such an awesome boyfriend.

Anyways, when I told her the whole thing she stood in shock. Then jumped on me. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms wrapped around my neck and she hugged me tighter than Ive ever been hugged before. And I thought my mom hugged tight. My arms wrapped around her waist so that she wouldn't fall and she then attacked me with kisses. I enjoyed every single one of them. She kept saying 'thank you' multiple times. I had to kiss her to make her be quiet. It really is the best way to shut someone up.

After my thanks, we exchanged 'I love you' to each other and I let Ally spend some time with her mom. That was so worth it. Making her happy is always worth it...

* * *

Ally's POV

I spent the whole day talking to my mom and just catching up. We got some Starbucks nearby. It was the best time Ive ever had with my mom. It was just me and her. Mother and daughter. She even told me about her 'adventures' in Africa. She named this one gorilla, Chester, because of my dad. I laughed so hard at that. She was gonna show me a video of a mother gorilla giving birth to twins.

Uh? No.

I quickly refused. But she told me the twins gender and name. Dolly which was a girl and Devin which was a boy. She showed me a picture of them and I nearly fainted at it's cuteness. It was simply adorable. Those two can use their cuteness and rule the world. Not even kidding. They were just that cute.

"And next thing I know, Dolly and Devin were eating my banana spilt!" my mother says. I chuckle, "I wish I could have been there." My mom nodded. "So how are things with you and Austin?" she asks. "Things are going great. He's amazing. He would always make me smile and laugh everyday. He would make my day go better each time I see him. It's cheesy but true." I reply. She looks at me and smiles softly. "You really like him do you?" she says. I shake my head. "No."

Her face turns to complete confusion. I chuckle. "I love him, mom." I correct. She goes completely shocked. Then a few moments later she squeals. "Oh my goodness! My daughter is in love with a boy!" she shouts. I cover my ears. "Geez, mom. Can you yell it any louder? I think Australia heard you." I tease.

"Im sorry but I just can't believe it. I swear, kids grow up too fast for my liking." she shakes her head. I giggle. "I remember the first time you brought him up." she says. I nod. "Yeah, it seems like it was only yesterday, huh?" I say then start to remember that day.

_"Hey, mom!" I wave at her through the computer. She waves back at me. "Hello, sweetie." she greets back. "So, guess what?" I say excitedly. She thinks for a moment. "You got yourself a boyfriend?" she says uncertainly but I hear a little bit of hope in there. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Nope, guess again." I give her another try. She shakes her head and shrugs. "Ill tell you then. I was writing in my songbook and the next thing I know, a guy with shaggy blonde hair was playing the drums. But he was playing them with corn dogs. I stopped him and lectured him about the rules and how unsanitary the drums were and how unhealthy corn dogs were and, ugh! He was definitely strange."_

_"So..." my mom gestures to continue. "Well, he stole my song and I got mad at him. Soon, he needed a new song and I didn't give it to him. But I eventually did __because his dad told him he had a bizzilion to one chance of making it in the music business. Soooooo, now we're partners and friends." I finish. She smiles. "That's great!" she says. I nod. "Yeah, and so is he..."_

"It still touches me how amazing you two were even before you two started dating." my mom touches her heart and wipes away an imaginary tear. I roll my eyes and smile. "Do you remember when you told me you had a crush on him?" my mom asks. I nod and remember that day.

_"Hey, mom." I say nervously. "What's wrong, sweetie?" my mom asks worried. "Well... You know how I told you Austin-" I get cut off. "You have a crush on him." my mom simply says. "What? How do you know?" I ask. __"It's very obvious. You talk about him. A lot. Every time we talk, you always bring him up. Come to think of it. That's all we ever talk about these days. That's how I know you like him." she says. I gape at her. "I didn't even know I had a crush on him until today when he gave me a early birthday present." I admit. __"What did he give you?" my mom asks._

_"A golden charm __bracelet with a golden music note."_

_My mom squeals and I cover my eyes smiling. _

_I like Austin..._

"It was so amazing." My mom says dreamily. "Oooh! And remember-" I cut her off. "Let me guess. And remember when he became my boyfriend." I say. She nods.

_"Hey, mom! I just finished a song! Dad is still hoping to win the lottery! Austin and I are dating! I still like pickles! So how was your day!?" I smile at her innocently. "Hey, Ally. Congrats on the song. Your daad should really stop wasting money on that fake stuff. Aw, I knew you guys would be together. Ill send you some pickles soon. And my day was okay." she replies. "So, you aren't that shocked that me and Austin are dating?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Im more shocked that you dad keeps buying that lottery ticket. I thought he was cheap."_

_I giggle. "Besides, I knew you two were gonna get together soon enough." she smiles. "Thanks mom." I smile back._

_"HONEY! I WON THE LOTTERY!" I hear my dad yell._

We both laugh. "I can't believe you pranked him." my mom says. "Yeah, it was worth it." I keep laughing. I got dad a fake lottery ticket. He got really mad at me but it was so worth it. "Those were good days." I calm down from laughing. "You know what wasn't? The day you were crying about Austin and Cassidy." I sigh. "Mom, it's over now. Austin and I are both really happy together." I say. "I know. But I still can remember. No matter how hard I try, that day will be stuck in my head. The first time my baby got hurt." she says.

_"Hey, hone- Ally? What's wrong?" my mom looks panicked and worried. "A-Austin..." I try to say but stutter. She sighs. "You two broke up." she says sadly. "I-It's more t-than t-that." I __swallow hard. "H-He cheated on m-me." I burst out crying a lot harder. My mother's eyes soften. "Im so sorry, honey. It's going to be okay. Don't you worry about a thing." she tries to comfort me the entire time but I want her with me. To sulk in her arms and cry forever. I needed her more than ever._

"Yeah, I really wished you were with me. It would have made me feel better faster." I say. "I know, Im sorry. I shouldn't have went to Africa. This is all my fault." she looks down. "No, it's okay. But you should have visited. But you didn't." I say. She looks back up with me and smiles. "Let's go back.

We continued walking and talking back to my dorm. "Thanks for the Starbucks, honey." my mom thanks. I smile and wave it off. "No problem. Besides, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I can tell dad wants to as well. Are you going out tonight?" I ask. She nods. "Yes, he's taking me out for italian. My favorite." she gushes. I squeal. "He remembers!?" I clap excitedly. "Yes!" she squeals too.

My dad took my mom to their first date at an italian place. Italian food was her favorite and he remembered. It was so sweet. "Let's go inside now." my mom says and opens the door. Once she does, her face drops and closes the door fast. She smiles nervously at me. "What's wrong?" I ask suspiciously. "Nothing!" she says way too quick. I know something is up. I sigh. "Look, a gorilla!" I point to the elevator that just opened revealing a girl and a boy holding hands but there really wasn't a gorilla. "Where?" my mother looks over and sees. I take the opportunity to walk over and open the door.

I wish I hadn't...

"Austin!?"

* * *

**Im sorry. I haven't updated in forever and the last chapter really sucked and now Im leaving you in a cliffhanger!? Im a horrible and ****despicable human being. I know. But hopefully you will forgive me and review. I made this a little longer than my other chapters to make it up. I almost ran out of ideas until now. But once I do run out of ideas, it means the story is going to end. If you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me. Ill give you credit (obviously). Thanks so much for reading. By the way, Im still accepting questions. Ill chose a question and give the person a shout out. Sadly, no one gave me a question. But oh well.**

**xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

**Question: On a scale 1 to 10 how much homework do you get daily?**

**My Answer: 924702017927402472048047024702742042004820371093729402841074024780248204720478204720470214820742075208452740274027420472576204721562973208579694708027956324149247294702472046702318793429365247022325. Oh wait! 1 to 10? Okay then. 7. **

***I don't own anything. Not even Starbucks. :'(***


	23. The Cheater

**Chapter 23**

**The Cheater **

* * *

Ally's POV

Confused. Shocked. Angry.

Those were the three things I was feeling. Why would Austin do this? I didn't know and I was going to find out. No, he wasn't cheating on me. I bet, you thought that didn't you? Well he wasn't cheating on me, thankfully. He was simply in a situation that involved my dad. He was in a REALLY deep situation with my dad. And now me. He is so not getting pancakes.

"Austin! Off! Now!" I ordered.

Austin's eyes widened as he took his hands off of my father's neck and got up on his feet. My dad quickly breathed heavily trying to get as much breath as possible. Yes, Austin was choking my dad. What a great impression, Austin. I shook my head and glared at him. I walked up to him. He shrinks at every step I take. I put my hand up and he winches.

_FLICK!_

I flicked his head. He looked at me confused and rubbed the spot where I hit him. "Uh? Im sorry?" he says. I flick him again. "You should be! Why were you trying to kill my dad!?" I throw my arms up and flare them dramatically. "Ally, I promise you that I had a really good reason to." he says. I roll my eyes. "Whatever it is. It better be VERY good." I cross my arms. "Look, your dad has been-GAH!"

My dad knocks him down. I gasp as my dad starts to throw punches at him. Austin tries to push him away from my dad pins him down and keeps punching his face. "DAD!" I grab his shoulder but he pushes me away. I fall on my bottom and gape at him. My dad never did anything that would try to hurt me. And right now, he hurt my butt. And my boyfriend. I scowled at him and stood up again. I backed away good enough and ran. Once I reached my dad. I tackled him off Austin. I watch football so I wanted to try it.

"Ally?" Austin groaned and slowly got up. Oh. My. Dear. God. His face. Austin is gonna cry when he looks in the mirror. He winched when he touched his face making me wince. I walk over to him. "Are you okay?" I ask and examine his face. "Yeah. But, Ally? I really need to tell you and your mom something." he says. I nod and gesture him to continue. He looks at my dad who is still on the floor. My dad rubs his head and looks up and Austin giving him the dirtiest look Ive ever seen. "

"Don't." my dad growls.

I look at both of them confused. "What's going on?" I ask them both. "Don't you dare, boy." my dad growls again. Austin sighs. "Your dad has been cheating on your mom for 18 years." Austin finally says. I stand still. Then burst out laughing. "Austin, that was good. But what really happened?" He just looks at me for a few seconds. My smile turns down. "W-Wait, you're... serious?" I asked scared. He nods sadly.

I look at my dad. His eyes saddened in guilt. I looked at the door and found my mother watching the whole thing. Her eyes look worse than my dad's. Her eyes show betrayal and heartbroken. I know the feeling. When someone you loved and cared about cheated on you or stabbed you in the back. It wasn't the best feeling. Or even a good one. It was the bad one. The worst. I never wanted to feel it again. But my mom just felt it for the first time. I shut my eyes tight.

"Please tell me this is just a dream again." I tell Austin. I hear him sigh. Then I feel his big, warm hands touch mine. "No, it isn't." he whispers. I feel like crying. Even though Im not the one who got cheated on this time. I can still feel my mother's pain. It breaks my heart too. How could my father do this? Cheat on the most amazing person in the whole world. Was he blind? What went wrong?

"Come here." I hear Austin say. I let out one tear and wrap my arms around him and still don't open my eyes. I cry silently on his chest while he rubs my face in soothing circles and whispers soft words in my ear. My mom must be too broken to even say anything or even move. But I was dead wrong.

I heard my mom's footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked over to her. I saw her giving my dad a big... punch? Whoa. I expected a slap but not a punch. Ive never seen my mom so violent but to be fair, I haven't seen her in person for years. Still, I don't recall my mom being so brutal. Things have really changed about her. I only spent a day with her. I haven't fully known the new and improved Penny Dawson. Or maybe soon, she will no longer be a Dawson anymore. The thought makes me shatter in pieces.

The next few words that come out her mouth shouldn't even be legal. I don't think I should repeat her words though. Just to be safe. Austin gapes at my mother's use of language and looks at me. He covers my ears for me and holds me close. I feel his lips press against my forehead and we watch my mom. I don't hear anything for a while. Then, when she stops he uncovers my ears. I see my mom panting. She gives him one last death glare and storms out. I look back at my dad and shake my head. I can't even stand to look at him. It hurts too much. I storm out too.

Austin quickly follows. I only make it to the elevator and fall on my knees. My hands go to my eyes as I cry. Austin runs over and he presses a elevator button and the door closes. He comes to my side and hugs me again. "Shh, Im here. Im here." Austin rubs little circles with his thumb on my shoulder. I somehow find it comforting when he rubs circles on my shoulder and back. I smile weakly. "T-Thank you." I whisper. He smiles sadly and kisses me. The elevator opens and we get up on our feet and walk out...

* * *

Austin's POV

As I waited for Ally and her mom to come back, Ally's dad comes in. I turn pale. Her dad **hates** me. I get that I cheated on her but it's over. He still won't get over that. He glares at me and mumbles something I can't figure out. He sits down far from me. We sit in a awkward silence. I look around trying to look at anything but him. I steal a glance at him. He's staring at me. More like mentally shooting me with a gun and chopping my head off. I quickly look away. Suddenly my high tops look very interesting. I find myself looking at all the dirty marks on them and counting them. Six in total.

_RING! _

His phone rings. He answers. "Hello?" he says. And because the room is so quiet I can hear the other person talk. "Sweetie? Where are you?" a female says. It's not Penny. Nor Ally (obviously). Could it be his mom? Maybe. "Christina, I told you not to call me. Ill be their tomorrow." he says. "Alright, well I wanted to let you know, that I miss you. Can't wait till you come home tomorrow. I have a surprise for you." Im assuming, 'Christina' says. Lester smiles. "I can't wait. Bye, love you." he says. "Bye. I love you too." Christina replies. Then he hangs up and puts his phone on the mini table. Okay, Im starting to sense that wasn't his mom either.

"Who was that?" I blurt out. His eyes widen for a second. Then they turn dirty as he looks at me. "None of you concern." he spits back. "That wasn't Penny or Ally. And I don't think that was your mom." I cross my arms. "It was just a client. She wants me to be at her house to work on something." he says. I shake my head. "You work at a music store. Client? Really? Im not kidding. Who was it?" I say. He glares. "None of you-"

"Have you been cheating one Penny." I say through gritted teeth. His eyes widen again. He quickly disguises it again and glares once more. "How dare you say that!? I love Penny!" he growls at me. That's how I know he's lying. I can see it in his eyes. He's been cheating on her. I know this situation because I have been in it. I can't hide it from Ally or Penny.

I sigh then get up. "Lester, you left your wallet on the counter behind you. So Im gonna borrow 50 bucks." I say and he quickly gets up and runs to get it. I take the phone that was on the mini table and run to the bathroom. I close it then lock it. I turn on the phone. Luckily, he doesn't have a password. Sucker. I go to his messages. I see Christina's name their and tap it. I look at all the messages. They have been messaging for 18 years! I looked at the latest messages.

_Baby, I miss you. -Christina_

_I know, Ill be home for a quick visit tomorrow. Sorry, but Penny is back and I can't let her know. -Lester_

_She sucks. Why don't you just divorce her? -Christina_

_You know how much money she has. I can't. -Lester_

_Why don't you kill her then? -Christina_

_No, I can't do that! -Lester_

_Then how about I do it? -__Christina_

_... -Lester_

_OKAY! -Lester_

_Bring her to the italian store where you two met. Then when you walk out, go to the alley and Ill do it. -Christina_

_Perfect. Then Ill be free. -Lester_

_I love you. -Christina_

_I love you too. -Lester_

He is cheating on Penny! I knew it! I angrily got out of the bathroom and walked back over. He saw me with his phone and he glared. "Why do you have my phone!?" he yelled. I ignored him. "Why were you cheating on Penny!? I saw your messages! Who the heck is Christina!? Huh!?" I throw his phone at him. "You better not tell anyone or I will-" I cut him off. "Will what? Fight me? Of coarse Im gonna tell Penny you cheated on her. She deserves to know!" I shout back.

"Just like Ally deserved to know you cheated on her!?"

That got to me. I angrily punched him making him fall to the ground. Then started choking him. I don't know what got to me but I kept going. Suddenly I heard Ally yell, "Austin! Off! Now!" I cursed her for coming on the wrong time. I scurried to my feet. This will not end well...

* * *

Ally's POV

We found my mom crying on the sidewalk. People walking by gave us weird looks and worried ones. We helped her up and walked over to Austin's car. We got inside and he drove us to his parents house. When we got settled in the living room, we started talking. My mom was a little calmer. Especially with the hot chocolate Austin had made for us. He's amazing.

"Im so sorry, mom. I don't know what went wrong." She shakes her head. "No, he cheated on me for 18 years. That was when you were born and when I married him. He was using me." she says. "Yeah, I read his messages. He was only using you for money. Christina, the one who had the love affair with Lester, was planing on killing you tonight. Right when you and Lester finished your date, he would lead you to a alley." Austin says. I gape at the new information.

"She was going to kill my mom!?" I yelled. He nodded. "But, it's a good thing I found out about it." he says. I sigh of relief and kiss Austin. "Thank you, I have no idea what would have happened if I didn't have you." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled and kissed me one last time. "Always here to help." he mumbles back. I hear a throat get cleared. Oh, right. My mom. Back to focusing on her.

"So, what now?" I ask. She shrugs. "A divorce." she says simply. A divorce... I hated it. Their marriage ending was my worst fear. Now, it's become a reality. I shake my head. "Yeah, that's the best thing to do." I say. She smiles and holds my hand rubbing circles with her thumb. Why is that so soothing? "We'll make it through this. I promise. Okay?"

I just nod. She's taking this so much better than I am. And Im not the one being cheated on this time. I wonder how my life will change now that they are going to split up. Will I see them both so much? Or will I have to stay with one of them and never see the other? There are some kids who never see their mom or dad because their mom or dad moved far away or they won't allow them to see each other. But my mom or dad wouldn't do that? Right?

"Come on, let's go." Austin says.

"Where?" I ask. There was no where to go to.

"Home." he says. I didn't need to ask him where 'home' was but as long as he's there with me, we can call it home...

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Well, for this story though. 2,364 words. Yeah, Im working on getting longer chapters. But I have a story coming up and this one is gonna be special. It's gonna be my first rated T story and they are going to be long chapters! Yaya! Virtual high five!... So, I got a lot of questions. I liked them here they are. I only chose 3.**

**Question by **_x-Dawn of_ Love-x**:** **How old are you?**

**My Answer: Im 13 and going to be 14 this year in November 19. :D**

**Question by**_Muffy3001_**: Who was your first kiss?**

**My Answer: I never had one neither.**

**Question by** Muffy3001**: How are you so awesome?**

**My Answer: It's a talent. *flips hair back* Jk, I don't really know. Everyone is awesome! Even you. Thanks for the longest review. I love long reviews. They are so amazing!**

**And done! Phew! That was good. If you got any questions don't hesitate to ask me or you can answer any of these 3 questions. xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


	24. The Freshening Up

**Chapter 24**

**The Freshening Up**

* * *

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! ESPECIALLY MY ANSWER TO THE QUESTION!**

* * *

Ally's POV

It's been three days.

Three _freaking_ days.

My mom has filed the divorce papers. She's just waiting for my dad to sign them then they are officially over. Me and my mom haven't talked to my dad in those three miserable days. My mom and I have talked. We are planning to split me up equally with my dad. I stay with my mom one day, then with my dad the next. That is, if my dad agrees with the plan. I have a feeling he won't.

_Im going to be fine. _I tell myself. I have the best support I could have. My friends and of coarse, my boyfriend. I still can't believe my mom is taking this split up better than me. She's so much stronger than me. I wish I could have been that strong. How does she do it? The world may never know.

I sigh as I continue looking at the phone. They are going to call to assure us that my father has signed the papers. Im taping my foot fast. My hands are holding my chin. This goes on for a couple of minuets before I sigh again. I run a hand through my chocolate tangled hair. That was a mistake. I haven't brushed it in three days. In fact, I didn't do anything for three days. Only go to my classes. I literally look like a zombie. There are dark circles and it looks like Im some raccoon. I stink worse than... Well, anything. I haven't taken a bath. I haven't ate. Im just unhealthy right now.

I try to get my hand out of my tangled hair but I can't. Im stuck. Good thing Im alone. Otherwise, this would have been embarrassing. Unfortunately, someone just had to come in the room. And once again, it's my idiot of a boyfriend that I love so much.

"Hey Alls. Whatcha- Oh. Need a little help there?" he chuckles. I glare at him. He puts in hands up in defense. "Okay, fine. Looks like you don't need my help." he says then turns around. My eyes widen. "Wait! Okay! Fine, help." I stop him. He turns around and smirks. I roll my eyes and signal him to hurry up. He looks at my hand in my hair. He sighs and shakes his head. "What am I gonna do about you?" He carefully starts to detangle my hair. I wait patiently. "I should be saying the same about you." I tell him. He finally detangles me. "Haha, funny." he says then takes a long look at me.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, why do you look like a zombie? It's not even Halloween yet." he puts his hands on his hips. I hit his arm. "Gee, thanks." I reply sarcastically. He gasps. "You little monster, you know what I have to do now?" he asks. I shrug. "Punish you." he says before throwing me on his shoulder. I gasp and claw his back. "Austin! Put me down now!" I order. He starts walking. "As you wish." he says then drops me. I shriek and land on a soft ground instead of a hard one. The couch. "Was that really necessa-AH!" he starts to tickle me. I giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

"S-Stop!" I laugh harder. "Will you tell me why you look so terrible?" he asks. I shake my head. He tickles harder. If it's that possible. "O-Okay! F-Fine!" I stutter with laughs. He stops tickling me. Then he waits for me to tell him. "I haven't showered, ate, slept, or did anything for the past three days." I finally say. He shrieks and wipes his hands on his pants. I raise an eyebrow. "What the frick what that?" I say. "You were disgusting! Why haven't you showered!?" he asks. I shrug. "Since when did you care about your hygiene? Last week you wanted to roll in the mud when it was raining. It was gross and weird but you still wanted to."

"I read a magazine and it says keeping a good hygiene helps to keep you healthy and you don't get sick." he explains. "You read?" I ask in surprise. He rolls his eyes and shoves my lightly. I giggle. "Kidding. But seriously, I was just a little depressed about the whole divorce thing." I say. "Don't worry about it." he puts his hand on my shoulder. I shake my head. "I can't just not worry about it. It's a really big problem that I can't avoid. This shouldn't even affect me as much as my mom but it just does and I don't even know why? I guess it's because Im still in shock that my dad didn't love my mom and that Im feeling the same feeling my mom had because I felt it when I thought you cheated on me. And-"

"You're rambling." he points out. I stand up.

"I don't care if Im rambling! I do that when Im nervous or scared or worried or feeling sad! It's a habit, okay! It's not really helping when people say to don't worry and that everything is going to be okay! Because I know it's not! Im sick of all this pity and sympathy and sorrow for me! I can deal with this! Im stronger than I look! I don't need your help! So back off!" I yell at him. I instantly regret it. My face softens. "A-Austin, Im sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. You just had a Ally-bomb."

"A what?" I ask. "A Ally-bomb. You've been having them a lot lately. It's when you just explode all your feelings out and they come out harshly. I don't take it the wrong way though. You lie sometimes." he shrugs. I sigh. "Im sorry. But yeah. Some of that was a lie. Im not really strong. My mom is handling things better than me and it just surprises me." I admit. He smiles at me and nods in understanding. "Trust me. You're the strongest person I know." he says. I smile back at him and peck his lips. We share a big hug.

"Thank you, for being here." I mumble against his neck. "Always, princess." he replies. He pulls away and takes my hand. "Now, we are going to freshen you up." he says and lifts me up from the couch. "We?" I ask. He nods. "Let's go!" He drags me to my room. "Grab some clothes and go take a shower." he orders. I nod and do what he says. I take out some clothes from my closet and go to the bathroom and shut the door. I hear Austin groan. "Can I join?" he asks. I can hear hope in his voice. "In your dreams, Moon Boy." I say then turn on the hot water.

I get out of my dirty clothes and step in the shower. The hot water soothes my aching muscles. I grab soap and start to wash. While I wash, I sing.

_You light me up inside_  
_Like the 4th of July_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_I always seem to smile_  
_And people ask me how_  
_Well you're the reason why_  
_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La La Di, La La Da, La La Da_  
_Singing in the shower_  
_La La Di, La La Da, La La Da_  
_Singing in the shower_

When I finish taking a shower and turn the water off and step out. I put a towel around me and dry off. I change into my clothes and get out of the bathroom to see a smiling Austin. "What?" I ask. "You sing in the shower?" he chuckles. "Yes, and Im not ashamed." I say. "I wasn't judging. I sing in the shower too. But the weird thing is, that's the same song I sing in the shower." He smiles wider. I smile as well. "Coincidence?" I ask. "I. Think. Not." he finishes.

We walk to my mirror as I grab my makeup bag. "Oooh! I wanna put makeup on you!" he says excitedly."Uh?... No." I say. He frowns then sniffs. "Fine, be like that." he says before fake crying. I sigh. "It's not gonna work this time." I say. He keeps crying then falls on my bed and grabs the pillow bringing it to his face and cries harder. "Ugh! I hate you." I say before siting on my bed. He jumps up excitedly and grabs my makeup bag. "Okay, let's start." he says and opens the bags. He holds up the foundation. He puts it on my face. Okay, good start. Then he holds up my eyeliner. He holds it to my face...

Oh my god.

He puts in on my eyebrows. I refuse to say anything. He next gets out lipstick. He scrunches his nose. Then throws it behind him. I gasp. "Lipstick is awful." he says. "But you didn't need to throw it!" I exclaim. He shrugs and continues. He holds up my blush. He puts it all around my face just like the foundation. Oh dear lord, help me. He finds my mascara. Hopefully, he knows what it is. I swear if he doesn't- And he doesn't. Instead of putting it on my eyelashes, he puts it on my eyebrows again. I've had enough.

"Austin!" I jump up. "Hold on, girl! Im almost finished." he goes through my bag and gets the last one out. Chapstick. "This is better than lipstick." he says and pulls the top off. I sigh and sit back down. He smiles and puts it on my lips. When he finishes, he sets the Chapstick down. But he doesn't take his eyes off of my lips. He brushes his thumb along my bottom lip. His eyes shift to my eyes then back to my lips as he leans in and kisses me.

I smile through the kiss. The kiss quickly ends when we hear the front door open. We quickly get up. Austin grabs the guitar from my bed. He holds it up like a bat. He doesn't look frightening at all. A guitar? Really? I shake my head and grab a pencil from my desk. I need to have a weapon too, okay? We walk quietly. Austin holds one finger. Then two. Then three. We both scream and charge to the intruder. Then we stop and blush. I forgot, there are like three other people who I share the dorm with.

"Did you guys just make out?" Chelsea asks. Our eyes widen and we shake our heads. "No, why?" I ask. "Your makeup is a huge mess. So either you just made out with Austin or you forgot to use makeup." she replies. "No, Austin just wanted to put makeup on me." I explain. "He didn't do such a good job." Chelsea chuckles. "Hey! My makeup ability is better than what most girls can do. Have you seen Cassidy?" he shudders. I laugh. "Don't even get me started with Piper." he says making me laugh harder. Soon, it stops when the door opens again.

Piper.

She looks at me in disgust and looks at Austin in a flirty way. I roll my eyes. "Not gonna happen. Ever." Austin says. She scoffs and goes to her room. I shake my head. "Why did I get a dorm with her?" I ask. "At least you got me." Chelsea says. I nod and smile. "Now if you will all excuse me, Im gonna take this makeup disaster off me." I say before turning around. "My handwork going down the drain." Austin sighs. I giggle. Yup, my idiot of a boyfriend everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 24! Check! This chapter was a break from all the drama. The title of this chapter kinda sucked. But oh well. Now, if you notice that this is another longer chapter, it's because I made a bet with my friend to make our chapters at least 2000 words long. I don't know. It could help me write a little longer. Then I can change it to 3000 words then 4000 then 30957789854323456789876547237913 words! YAY! Yeah... Not gonna happen. But Im gonna try to make chapters longer. Wish me luck! Stay Rydazzling!**

**There was no questions asked to me so Im gonna use another old one. **PLEASE READ MY ANSWER!

**Question by **_Muffy3001_**: Have you ever been to Europe?**

**My Answer: Nope. Ive actually never have ****traveled ever before. Ive never been anywhere but my state. I haven't even been on a plane. I don't plan to though. Planes scare me. Especially because of what happened on 9/11. Speaking of 9/11, it's today! Let's all take a moment of silence to be grateful of what we have and to those who have died from the terrible attack... ... ... ... ... Okay, good. May the one's who suffered from the attack, rest in peace.**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***

***Shower by Becky G***


	25. The Confronting

**Chapter 25**

**The Confronting**

* * *

Ally's POV

I stare at my phone again. It's no use. It's not gonna ring. My dad is NOT gonna sign those papers. My family will be a complete mess. My life will be the worst life in the entire freaking- Oh. My phone is ringing. I pick it up and answer it. I gulp. I want to say something. A simple, 'Hello' but nothing came out. My mouth was dry. Like Ive never drank water before in my life. Luckily, I didn't need to. The other man on the line beat me to it.

"Uh? Hello?" he says. I shake my head and drink my water that happened to be nearby fast. "Yes, hello. Im sorry." I finally reply. "Well, Ms. Dawson we got a problem." That was what I was afraid of. "He didn't sign the papers didn't he?" I shut my eyes. "Im afraid not." he says. "No, he has to. My life depends on if he signs those papers or not. I can't have this. Why won't he sign them?" I ask frustrated. "I have no information on that. Im greatly sorry, Ms. Dawson. He just won't sign them. Please have a good day." he says before hanging up. I look at my phone is disbelief. I throw it across the room and let out a flustered scream.

"Im guessing I won't need this anymore." I hear from behind me. I look over and see Austin all dressed up holding a card that says 'He Signed The Papers!' with a smily face on it and a mini cake with the same thing. I roll my eyes. "Really?" I give him a pointed look. He shrugs then sets the cake down and crumples the card. I shake my head. We sit down on the couch. "Sorry." he says. "No, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. If I haven't found out about this, none of this would have happened. You guys would still be a happy family." he says. I flick his head. "Why are you blaming this on yourself? I should be thanking you! If it wasn't for you, my mom would be dead! I would rather have this happen than my mother's death. Austin, you made this situation better not harder. Don't even think this is your fault because it isn't."

He sighs. "Fine. But I want a kiss please." he says. I roll my eyes. "Hey, I saved your mom's life. I should at least get one." he reasons. I sigh. "Boys." I mumble. He's about to say something else but I beat him to it. I press my lips on his giving him a quick kiss. He pouts. "The life of your mother for a kiss that was just one second. Shame on you, Allyson Marie Dawson." he shakes his head disapprovingly. "Well, don't forget about when you cheated on me, Austin Monica Moon." I remark. "Are we still on that? I thought we past that phase ages ago. Stop holding that grudge. Otherwise, you'll look just like that same creepy girl from the movie." he shudders. "Would I still date you if you looked like that?" he asks himself. I roll my eyes.

"Back to our situation, what am I gonna do?" I ask. "You can talk to him." he says. I shake my head. "No, I can't. I haven't seen him in 3 days. The last time I saw him he was looking at me with guilt. I don't want his guilt. He deserved every punch or kick or whatever you did to him! He's the one who destroyed this family! I can't go talk to him. I won't! He needs to sign those stupid papers!" I shout. He sighs. "Ally, the only way he can sign those stupid papers is if you go and talk to him. If you really want to end this problem, you go to him." he says. I run a hand through my hair.

"You're right. I have no other choice... Ugh! Why does everything have to be so complicated!?" I get up and grab my phone from the floor. I cracked the screen. Oh well. I grab my purse and keys. "Want me to come with you?" he asks. "No, I have to do this a lone. Ill be back soon." I open the door and we go out. "Bye, love you." he kisses my cheek. "Love you too." I close the door and walk to my car.

* * *

I knock on the door. I wait anxiously and nervously. When the door finally opens, I see him. I turn pale. There is someone next to him. You can probably guess who. I clear my throat. "Hey." I say awkwardly. He turns awkward as well. "Hey." he rubs the back of his neck and looks down. Meanwhile, the woman that I hated the most-besides Piper or Cassidy- glares at me. I glare back. I take a moment to look at his house. There are boxes.

She's moving in?

Are you kidding me?

I clench my jaw. "Dad, can I talk to you alone?" I say through my gritted teeth. He nods. "Christina, can you give us a moment?" my dad asks. She gives me one last death glare-which I return- and stomps away. I sigh. Then glare at him remembering the boxes. "You're letting her move in!?" I shout immediately. "Ally, please-" he tries. "No! Don't 'Ally, please' me! You're letting her move in just after you cheated on your own wife! You never loved her! You used her for money! You didn't even love me, right!? You make me sick! You're a despicable human being!" Tears form in my eyes. Really? Already?

"Why did you really come here? To yell at me? To criticize my decisions?" he crosses his arms. "Yes! All of that! But also, I wanted an explanation! Why didn't you sign those divorce papers!?" He smirks. "Why do you think?" he asks. I think for a moment. After a few minuets it hits me like a ton of bricks. "You still want her money, don't you?" He nods. "Why else would I stay with you and your mother all these years? I wanted money. Money brings me happiness. And I want it for me and my family."

"What family? Christina? That she-devil? She's not family. Neither is me or my mom. You don't have a family. You just lost the only one's who cared and loved you. But you threw us away for her! And money never brings happiness!" I correct. "Id like to see you prove that point." he says. Who even is this man? He's definitely not my father. He's long gone. "Watch me." I spit and turn around to leave but he said something that made me stop.

"You think your mother loves you?" he says. "I know she does." I glare at him for his stupid question. "Oh yeah? Then why did she want to do abortion when she found out she was pregnant? Why did she want to sell you when you were a baby? Why did she leave you when you were a little girl? Why, Ally? Explain." he says. I gape at him. "You're lying."

"Am I? Im pretty sure Im not. Do you really think people love you? I don't. I don't love you, your mom doesn't love you, and Austin doesn't love you either." he says.

He broke my breaking point.

I walked up to him and punched him in the face. Yes, I punched my dad. But to me, he isn't my father anymore. "Austin loves me! More than you could love anyone in your life or even ever be loved!" I yell. He smirks again. "Then why did he cheat on you?" Again with the cheat. "Ive been over this! He had to protect me from Cassidy!"

"Maybe he was lying. Just to get back with you. God, Ally. Why are you so oblivious?" he asks then closes the door in my face. "What the heck does that even mean!?" I shout. I sigh in frustration. My life is officially over.

* * *

**(A/N: The chapter would have ended here but lucky for you guys, I made that deal so let's keep going.)**

As soon as I go in the room, Austin attacks me with questions. "How did it go? Did you talk to him? Did he sign the papers? Are you happy?" he grins. I shake my head. "It went totally bad. I did talk to him. No, he didn't sign the papers. And I am NOT happy." I sit on the couch. "What now then?" he asks. "Nothing." I simply say. "So, you're just gonna watch your life crumble down like that?" he asks. I nod.

"What other choice do I have?"

"You can report this to the police." he says. "W-What?" I do a double take. "Report it to the police," he repeats. "Christina and your dad agreed to kill your mom so just report that to the police and they will get arrested. That way, you guys won't have to worry about him and they'll force him to divorce." he says. I think about his plan. "That might actually work. But what evidence do we have?" I ask.

"We can steal his phone that had the messages." he says. "That's gonna be hard." I say. "Then let's make the plan. Operation Get-Lester-And-The-She-Devil-Arrested-For-Wanting-To-Kill-Your-Mom-And-Cheating-On-Your-Mom." he says. I think my head exploded. I roll my eyes. "How about Operation Divorce?" I say. "I like mine better, so let's go with that." he says. I face palm myself.

"You're unbelievable." he mumble. "Unbelievably sexy." he says. "More like unbelievably cocky." I say back. "Unbelievably cocky AND sexy." he says. "Please stop." I smile. "Make me." he smiles back. "Why did I date you again?" I ask myself. "Ouch." he says holding his heart/chest. "You are one meanie, Dawson." he says. "Meanie? Really, Moon?" I raise an eyebrow. "What?" he asks. "I swear, you only have kindergarden vocabulary in your brain. If you have one."

"Hey, I don't have kindergarden vocabulary! And I DO have a brain. It's physically impossible to NOT have a brain. I wouldn't be alive right now. I should know because my BRAIN told me so. Or is it my conscious? Maybe I don't have a conscious. Maybe you don't have one. Or maybe everyone has one except me! Or maybe-!" I put my hand over his mouth. "And that crazy logic is why I ask myself why I date you." I say. He licks my hand. I yelp and pull my hand away. He pouts and crosses his arms like a 5 year old.

"Let's just get started with this plan." he says. I nod. "We're gonna need paper, pencils, water, and most importantly pancakes. Go!" he instructs. I blink. "Fine... ... ... ... We'll only need the pancakes." I roll my eyes and flick him in the head. "Dummy." I say before going to get everything he needed. Along with some other snacks. This should be interesting...

* * *

**Yeah! 2000 words done! Yeah, there is gonna be a lot of drama and especially twists coming up. Expect the unexpected. Please do not say some crazy logic like Austin did. And Dez... So, I don't think anyone asked any questions. Why not guys? Don't you want to know more about each other or me? No? Okay. *pouts* I appreciated the reviews though. I love you for that. Until next time guys! xoxox Stay Rydazzling xoxox**

**Question (Yes Im still doing one): Do You Play Any Instruments?**

**My Answer: Yes, kinda. I just bought a keyboard. I already learned to play Superhero. By the way, they will introduce the song in the episode after this week's episode. It will be a special episode about bullies. It's gonna be ****emotional. I literally almost cried in the promo. But anyways, this week's episode will be interesting. Brooke comes back and takes Austin hostage. O_o... She also gets arrested. O_o... The drama never stops in Austin and Ally. :D**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


	26. The Evidence

**Chapter 26**

**The Evidence**

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I rehearsed our plan. We also got some back up to help us out. Operation Divorce-Er... I mean Operation Get-Lester-And-The-She-Devil-Arrested-For-Wanting-To-Kill-My-Mom-And-Cheating-On-My-Mom is set... Gosh that is long... Im not gonna try to say that. I will never be able to say that 5 times really fast. But I can try... Hmm... Oh gosh! Off topic! Man, Austin is really making me so distracted.

Back on topic, today we are going to get the evidence we need and sue them. Finally, my mom can be happy and it will make me happy.

In order to make this work, we have to use disguises. I have to wear a red wig and green contacts. Along with a plumber's uniform. Don't ask where I got it. Anyways, Austin has the same uniform and has the same color of wig and same contact color. I don't think red head is a really good look on him. "I look awesome." Austin says while checking himself out in the mirror. "No you don't." I say while putting my make up on. "Come on, Ally. Admit it. You like red headed Austin." he smirks. "Sorry, Im not into red heads. Im more of a blonde kind of person." I smirk back. He shakes his head and smiles.

"Okay, Im done. What about you?" I ask. He nods. "Im done too. Ready to go?" he asks. I hold his car keys up. "Yup!" I smile. His eyes widen. "How did you get that?" he asks. I shrug. "I found them." I say innocently. "They were in my back pockets!" he touches his back pockets. It looks funny because it's like he's touching his bottom. Weird. I keep my laughing to myself. "What were you doing back there?" he smirks. "Getting the car keys. Duh! Also, Im driving." I say before running off. I hear him chase after me.

"Nooooooo! My baby! You better not scratch her!" he yells from behind me. "Sweet pickles, Austin! Calm down! Im just gonna drive it!" I yell back. I hop in his very expensive car and turn it on. Austin hops in and glares at me. "Really? Do you really care about your precious car more than your own girlfriend?" I raise an eyebrow. He thinks for a moment. "Oh my god!" I cry out. Is he seriously having a debate about me and his car in his head? Wow, do I feel special. "Don't take it personally. PancakeMobile is my baby. It took 8 months, 2 week, 4 days, 7 hours, 52 minuets, 42 seconds, and 1 crazy girl to earn the money for this baby." he states.

"PancakeMobile? Should I really ask?" He shakes his head. "I love pancakes okay?" he says. "Wait, which do you love more? Me or pancakes?" I ask. He groans. "Just drive." he mumbles. I giggle and start driving. When we get to our destination, I make sure to park the car no where in sight. We get off and grab out fake plumber kit. We walk up to my dad's doorstep. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer.

Christina answers.

I want to punch her on the spot.

But I don't...

I force the best smile I could manage and speak. "Hello, we're the plumbers.." I say. She looks at both of us confused. "I didn't call for-" I interrupt her. "We know, but since you just moved in, we are required to check if everything is okay and working." She shakes her head. "Everything is fine. I already checked." she says and is about to close the door but I stop her. "Yeah, but sometimes bacteria can start to form in the pipes and when you drink the water, you can get very sick. Possibly die." _I wish._ Her eyes turn huge. "O-Okay then. Go right ahead." she holds the door open and we go inside. I take a look around. My dad's house has changed a lot. It was probably Christina that did all of this.

"The bathroom is upstairs." Christina says and goes into the kitchen. "Perfect." I smile evilly. "Don't smile like that." Austin says from behind me. "Why not?" I pout. "Because your normal smile is better." he says before kissing me on the cheek and running upstairs. I grin like an idiot and follow.

This is great. My dad always leaves his phone in the bathroom. He's weird. When we get to the bathroom I see the phone exactly where he always leaves it. Under the folded towels. I take it and put it in my pocket. "Got it." Austin gives me a thumbs up. "Let's roll." he says then we exit the bathroom and go downstairs. As I walk down the hallway, there is a box. It's labeled TRASH. I take a look inside. There is a picture of me and my dad and my mom when I was little. It broke me inside seeing this picture and seeing that it was trash to him.

I shook my head as tears started to form in my eyes. "Everything is fine! We gotta go!" I shout at Christina and we quickly walk out the door. I run to the car and sit down and ball my eyes out. Austin quickly come to my side. "Ally? Alls? What's wrong? Come on baby girl. What's the matter?" He bends down beside me and the car. I sniff. "I-I saw a picture. It w-was m-me and m-my m-mom a-and-..." I couldn't stop stuttering and hiccuping. "Him." I choke out. "He p-put it in... in the trash." I cry harder. This is stupid. Crying over a picture. Somehow, that picture meant more to me than just a visual image.

"Don't worry about it, Alls. They are gonna get what they deserve." he says softly. "I-I can't! I still care about this f-family! I-I want it to be t-the way i-it was." He watches me. Then sighs. "I know. But you know what? He made this happen. He did this to you and your mom. You and your mom don't deserve any of this pain he and that women has brought to you guys. You have to stay strong. Show them what you got. Be brave. Do this for me. Do it for your mom. Do it for yourself." he says. I sniff on last time before crashing my lips onto his.

"There is no way I could make it without you." I smile. He smiles too as he remembers the song. "Do it without you, be here with out you." he sings quietly. "It's no fun when your doing it solo. With you it's like 'whoa'. Yeah, and I know." I sing back softly and we both sing the last part. "I own this dream cause I got you with me. There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you..."

* * *

Phase One, completed.

When we got those horrible disguises off, we searched through the messages. We found the ones we needed. They really did plan on killing my mom. "W-Wait. Those messages weren't there before." Austin points out. I look at it. What's there, makes my stomach feel terrible.

_She found out, now what? -Lester_

_We kill her -Christina _

_We were going to but they found out -Lester_

_This is bad, they could report us -Christina_

_Like I said before, now what? -Lester_

_Like I said before, we kill her -Christina_

_How? -Lester_

_We sneak into her house and kill her in her sleep -Christina_

_Whatever, I just want her dead -Lester_

_What about your daughter? -Christina_

_We'll keep her once she's dead -Lester_

_She hates me. How are we going to keep her? -__Christina_

_We move to another state and keep her as our personal slave or servant or whatever -Lester_

_Im good with that, so when should we kill her? -Christina_

_Tonight, at 8 -Lester_

_Alright, Ill get ready -Christina_

_..._

Mother of all pickles...

If there is a mother of all pickles...

"What time is it!?" I ask frantically. Austin jumps off the bed and checks the time. "Seven forty-five!" he says. My eyes widen. I get out my phone and call her. I wait impatiently. She doesn't answer. "Dang it! We have to get her!" I hurry up and get my shoes. Austin does too. Once we're good, we run. We get to his car again. This time he drives. He steps on the pedal. Hard. I jolt back. Austin doesn't care if he goes past the speed limit and I don't either. "Call the cops." Austin instructs. I call them. It's seven fifty-seven. "We're not gonna make it." I squeak out. "We will." he says.

When we get there we hurry out and run up to the door. Eight thirteen. I find the spare key and-

I shriek as I hear a gun shot. My hands tremble and the keys that I was holding drop to the floor. Austin picks them up and opens the door. He grabs my hand and pulls me inside and upstairs. We get to my mom's room. Austin opens the door...

**(Again, I made that deal. I would have left a cliffhanger. But I didn't. Im horrible for wanting to do that but oh well. On with the story!)**

He's looking at the her. She's lying on the floor. She has blood all over her. But she's breathing. I wish she wasn't breathing. The woman that was shot and lying on the floor isn't my mom. It was Christina. My dad is just still in shock. My mom is okay. She's holding the gun while my dad holds a knife. I thought he would have gun. But instead he used the cheap way to kill someone. A kitchen knife. He's still cheap. Wow, that didn't change.

"M-Mom, are you okay?" I ask. She nods and Austin pulls me over to her. "The cops are coming." Austin says. My mom nods and keeps holding the gun at them both. She looks almost scary. But mostly, protective. I wonder where she got the gun though.

Before I know it, we hear sirens and see blue, red, and white lights. Some people burst through the doors and runs up to see what was going on. They watch in horror. "Put the gun down!" one of them says pulling their gun up. My eyes widen. "No! You got it all wrong, officer. It's them!" I point to my dad and Christina. He doesn't listen and my mom puts her gun down.

Oh no.

They handcuff her and take her away. Meanwhile, they help Christina and my dad. I want to scream at them. Yell at them. My mouth just stays shut as the police handles everything. "A-Austin?" I turn to him. "It's okay, they'll know it's a misunderstanding. Besides, we got the evidence remember?" he whispers. I nod. "I want to go home." I whisper back at him. He takes my hand gently and strokes it.

"What are we waiting for?" he asks smiling. I don't return it. "My family to be back the way it was." I frown and his smile turns to a frown as well.

* * *

**I felt like this was kinda... Uh... How do I word this... Not my best work. But let me know what you think. I think Im losing my reviewers. Where are you guys? I miss you. Please come back.. At least put a smily face. Here it goes something like this :)**

**Question: Do you ship Rydellington?**

**My Answer: YES! I just found out that Rydel even admitted that she was crushing on Ellington! She posted a picture of them sharing a smoothie! They were so cute looking at each other closely while drinking their smoothie! So amazing! Now, we wait for Raura to happen. ;)**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***


End file.
